Warriors At Heart
by Winterwing3000
Summary: COMPLETE! The Wilderness and the Raised are up for the next battle for land. Will bitterness of war linger or will romance bloom in the mist? AU Many Pairings
1. Prologue

AN: This is really AU. Every character in this has a different role, but somehow related to the show. Like Atem being a sorta king and stuff like that. But I know some people will hate me for this, but Atem and Yuugi have separate bodies in this fic. It's only possible for me to write this when they... er... aren't sharing bodies. Still with me? Okay... let's get this rolling!  
  
........................  
  
Warriors At Heart,

Prologue,

By Me!  
  
........................  
  
Jumping across the larges gaps in between the trees, a blur was cast among the shadows. Anzu Mazaki dressed in black slacks and a loose ceramic shirt; her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head. Strapped around her waist was a leather cord, and a sheath was attached to it. She had leather boots with laces that wound it's way up to her knees. Blinking in the dusty morning, she looked deeply into the forest towards a valley. Dark smoke was coming up from the little tents built by a group of warriors. Presumably, it was all made of men, with only a few women as laborers. Deciding that they've kept their distance, the huntress swiftly retreated back home.  
  
Landing deftly on the soft soil, she heard a crackling of wood splintering in the fire. Knowing well enough that it was Isis, Anzu walked up to her and gave her morning greetings. "Morning Isis, are the others awake?" The tanned woman who was the leader of their so-called tribe wore a simple garment of a white cloak on top of a white dress. Elegant silver earrings hung at her ears, and a matching skull necklace adorned her small neck. "Good morning Anzu. Yes, the others are awake. But I'm not really sure about Shizuka; she's still weak from the battle. And I suppose that they've not entered our territory, am I correct?" Nodding, Anzu gave the psychic a small smile before she went off again.  
  
........................  
  
"King Atem, Prince Yuugi, I see that you're awake. Please your highnesses, take a seat, the cook will serve your breakfast shortly." Said General Honda. "Good morning Honda." Yuugi gave a large yawn before settling himself into a wooden chair next to his brother. He wore brown breeches with a black shirt and leather shoes. Atem had on similar clothing, except his were a dark blue shirt and black pants with buckled leather boots. "Have you checked the premises? And is there anything else to report this morning General Jounouchi?" Atem asked when a blond guard entered the large tent. Giving the king a grin, Jounouchi said, "Nothing your highness. Only some animals that's diggin' around this place."  
  
"Hmph. And I supposed that it's you, isn't that right "mutt"?" A rude comment came from the corner of the tent. A tall man about six feet one was dressed in a black shirt and pants with a blue cloak over it. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he stood still with his brown bangs covering his eyes. There was a smirk portrayed on his sharp face. "Kaiba." Atem said warningly to the top General of the Army. (AN: I know it's bothersome. But I just like to give you the "impression" of what they're wearing, 'kay?) "I'm only pointing out the obvious facts your royalty." A bitter smile pulled at the edge of his mouth. "Why you...!" Jounouchi was struggling in Honda's arm lock around his arms and neck.  
  
"Man, not here in front of the king you idiot." Honda hissed into his comrade's ear. Turning three shades of bright red, Jounouchi stopped and got out of the trap. Clearing his throat, he bowed respectfully at the king and the prince. "I... ah... am sorry for the way I acted. This would never happen again." _That is if HE keeps his trap shut!_ Jou thought venomously. Brushing it off with a wave of his hand, Yuugi said, "It's okay. Why don't we discuss the battle matters right now? Take a seat everyone."  
  
........................  
  
Entering a lit room made of wood and other of nature's providence, Mai carefully walked over to a sick girl. She was the healer and of course, a warrior to her family. She had a dark purple shirt that exposes her stomach and a matching knee length skirt. Her whip was rolled up and tied around her waist; the white boots were hanging just above her ankles. Carrying a bowl of concoction, she bent down and gently woke the red head up. Shizuka was the youngest of the five remaining forest warrior. Her luscious red hair was braided to keep it out of her way. The fragile mage who was the apprentice of her own mother had been injured during the futile battle between the Wilderness and the Raised. Propping up the young female with one of her hands, Mai said, "Drink this Shizuka. It's a concoction to help your fever."  
  
Groaning, the mage blinked at bit, readjusting her sight. Giving the older girl a weak smile she said thanks and drank the potion. It tasted bitter and smelled sweet, suggesting to Shizuka that is was made from sagewood mixed with some chrysanthemums. Sighing contently, she continued to get her rest. Worry and despair reflected in the healer's purple eyes. Her closest friend's fever had been in place for over two months, always on or off. Placing her cool hand on the red head's forehead, she let out a long breath. When the sunlight from the outside came into the room, she looked at the shadow's owner. Anzu stood at the front of the entrance, one hand pushing the deer skin door and the other on her weapon.  
  
"Did you hear anything just then?" Anzu asked warily. Shaking her head, the older girl said no. "Okay... but remember, if you hear anything, just yell a battle cry." Spinning around, Anzu walked away mumbling something incoherent. "That girl is just too serious. I'm just worried about her as I am for you. Hurry up girl, heal because everyone is waiting for you." Getting up from her place on the floor, Mai took one look at Shizuka before going out.  
  
........................  
  
"So what you're sayin' is that we're gonna be attacking from the west and the east of the forest? But didn't those... er... females say that they've covered their grounds with some sorta magic thingy?" Jou asked, scratching his from the weird battle tactics. "Listen mutt, if you didn't hear me for the last hour. Then I suggest that you ask one of your maids to give you some lye soap to clean your ears." Kaiba said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, Atem rubbed his temples from the developing headache. Yuugi just sweated nervously, knowing what would come from his older brother if the high general didn't stop talking.  
  
"Why you little, I oughta beat the..." Jou started to roll up his sleeves before... "This is ENOUGH!" Atem banged his fist onto the map, making everyone and the pieces on the table jump. "I shall not tolerate such childish acts! If you are confused General Jounouchi, then I suppose that you should ask again. General Kaiba. Even though you are superior to your fellow generals, I think that you should treat them with respect. Now, if we are done with that, gentlemen, do you have anything else to say? None? Good, head back to your quarters and tell your men to prepare an attack on the Wilderness tomorrow at dawn." Dusting off his pants, Atem headed back to his tent and Yuugi helped with the clean up of the massive piles of scrolls still on the table.  
  
"I still don't understand why we have to attack the Wilderness. They haven't done anything harmful to us these past weeks. And I doubt that there are many left for either groups. Our men all either dead or severely injured. From the number I collected two days ago, we only have about fifty good men left, including my brother, the generals, and myself. I doubt that would be enough people to even take out three good Wilders." Yuugi looked down to the map and sighed. "Aw. Don't worry man. We're gonna win this and then we're going home. Plus, they are a threat to our villages because of their um... "magical" things." Honda said, throwing one of his arms around his friend's shoulders. "Yea, Honda's right. Stop worrying about them and hope that we'll somehow go home in one piece." Jou chuckled. "I wouldn't be laughing at this time "general". From the looks of it, you're probably going to die from fear before tomorrow morning. And if you would excuse me my prince, I have business to attend to." Leaving as well, the three remaining boys carried the rolls of parchments back to the trunk at the end of the tent.  
  
........................  
  
_Damn it! It's too soon to fight! Shizuka can barely stand, so how can I even expect her to fight at dawn? I've got to stay calm and tell Isis, she's got to know about this quick!_ Anzu whispered to herself, having to "drop by" and listen to what the Raised are up to. Quietly, she held tightly onto her sword to keep it from making any noise as she ran. The huntress kept her distance when she was near the king's tent. Bending her knees, Anzu jumped over the tents, trying to make her way home quickly. "Geez... sometimes I wished that I had Mai's whip to swing myself to the trees rather than jumping like a rabbit in a cage." She said to herself. Losing concentration, she accidentally tripped on a tent line and made a loud crash.  
  
_Holy shit! This is not going to be good._ As she panicked in her mind, the huntress heard footsteps scurrying her way. But there was a closer one, this one was nearly silent but Anzu had acute hearing. Running north to the trees, Anzu heard some people shout. "Where did he go?! Wait, I think I see him! Over there, by the trees!" _This is not going to be good, I can't lead them home. If I do, then my family... Never mind that, I never run from a fight. Plus this might be great way to exercise._ Halting at the foot of the tree's shadows, Anzu waited for the men to catch up.  
  
AN: I know! I'm so sorry! Anzu is out of character really bad. But there's a reason for the way that I made her personality to be! It'll be explained in the coming chapters! So will the "Wilderness" and the "Raised" thingy. For now... just wait and see! Don't forget to review! I don't even care if it's a flame or criticism.


	2. Chapter 1

........................  
  
Warriors At Heart,

Chapter One,

By Winterwing3000  
  
........................  
  
All the soldiers raced madly to the standing point of the intruder. Many expected that they were chasing them for no reason because they could've run off already. But when the gathered around the person huffing and panting, they were speechless. Instead of a guy standing there, there was a tall female holding out a blade with the tip facing them. She was smirking at them and amusement danced in her cerulean eyes. A black mask covered her face; only her eyes and a few strands of brown hair were seen. The second in command was in front of the group and stopped a shadow behind the girl. Looking into his leader's eyes, he nodded slightly. General Kaiba had placed his forefinger on his lips, motioning to them that they shouldn't reveal his cover.  
  
While the man was debating whether he should attack or not, Anzu tapped her foot impatiently. Rolling her eyes, she charged in for an unexpected attack. Growling, she swung her blade, slaying two of the five men. Everyone in front of her drew their swords and defended themselves against her. "You weaklings! You call yourselves soldiers?" Anzu taunted. When she prepared for a thrust into the man next to her, a sharp pain entered her left shoulder. A sword had sliced through her skin and dislocated her shoulder. Clutching her shoulder as blood poured out from the wound, Anzu hissed.  
  
Falling to her knees, Anzu used her weapon as her support. The remaining four men surrounded her and a shadow loomed over her. Looking up from the ground, mirrored eyes clashed. A scowl crept up to her sweaty face, "You." Raising an eyebrow while looking down at the girl Kaiba said, "Me? Are you talking to me you filthy girl?" Gritting her teeth as she tried standing up, Anzu spat back. "You filthy born nobles are despicable. Think that you're all high and mighty just because you're born with royal blood. I think the Raised would have more honor than that. Your ancestors must be crying because of their descendents sinking so low." Anger was radiating from Kaiba as she said each word. Raising his hand he slapped the girl.  
  
"How dare you insult my family." Anzu touched her cheek, still covered by the face material. It was stinging and she was shocked. No one in her life had ever slapped her, but only the death of her mother had left a mark. The soldiers all took a step closer to her. Feeling trap, Anzu only had two options. One is to murder herself there and then rather than giving up herself. And the other option is to call._ I think they would like to me her. And I know she's near by._ Anzu said in her mind. A new determination shone in her blue eyes as she took a deep breath and howled like a wolf to the full moon. Bewildered, the men were looking at the girl who was grinning under her mask. After a few moments, there was a rustling of bushes and snaps of twigs as something approached them. The footsteps grew louder and a silhouette came into view. It was getting larger and bright yellow eyes gleamed in the shades of the trees.  
  
A wolf about the size of a full grown human jumped out of the bushes and landed into the small circle. Its silver coat of fur shimmered in the afternoon sun and those haunting eyes narrowed as it looked from its beloved master to the men before her. Everyone but Kaiba stumbled back from the large canine with fear when the wolf bared her sharp teeth at them. Kaiba held his sword steadily in front of him in case the animal decided to pounce on him. Anzu smooth its silken fur when it started to rise. "Kohaku, you want to have some fun? Good, you can feast on these nice gentlemen who offered themselves in your honor." She said lazily.  
  
........................  
  
_Where is that girl? She's supposed to be back with the rabbits. What if something happened her? No, Anzu's a smart and strong girl so she should know to stay out of trouble. But just to be sure._ Isis thought. Slowly, closing her eyes, to tried to find the vision of Anzu. What she saw was not what Isis had expected because of Anzu's bloody arm and the large beast by her side. The sword in her hands was caked with dry blood and lifeless bodies lay on the dirt. The psychic was startled when the huntress was smirking behind her mask. Quickly opening her blue eyes, she called for Mai. "Mai! Come quick! It's Anzu, she's in trouble!"  
  
The blond ran out of her hut and skidded to a stop in front of Isis. "Are you sure?" Nodding vigorously, Isis looked up into the cloudless sky and whistled a soft tune of a bird. A flapping of wings rang in the silent air, a black raven came into eye range and perched itself on the older female's shoulder. Isis bent down to collect her arrows and her sturdy bow. "Hikari and I will check it out. Could you stay here and guard the place while I'm gone, healer?" Giving an affirmative response, Mai gave her blessings as Isis fled to the edge of the forest. Hissing loudly, Mai called for her serpent. Soon a venomous coral slithered it's was to his mistress. "Come Gin, we need to make another medical fix for Shi."  
  
........................  
  
A purr came from her left and something warm was licking her face. It was rough and very wet. Blinking to clear her vision, Shizuka slowly forced a smile when she saw her feline friend, Setsubun. The panther mewed loudly when his mistress woke up from a long slumber. "Have you stayed in all the time with me when I was ill my friend?" A pink tongue licked her cheek, saying yes in its own way. "Thank you. Could you get Mai? You know, the healer with the snake. But be careful, you remembered what happened last time when you offended, don't you?" The cat's black tail drooped as it hissed at the mention of reptile. Slipping out into the light, it looked back as if it does not wish to leave her side. Shizuka urged the panther on, "Go on. The quicker you get her, the faster that I would get better boy." Trotting off into the crooked path and sought the healer.  
  
"I wonder how long I've slept... I remembered Mai waking me up earlier for my medicine and I guessed her hard work paid off." Touching her forehead, it was cool and she was no longer sweaty. Smiling a bright smile, Shizuka noticed that her fever had gone down. Sitting up with the strength that she could muster, her muscles and bones ached. I better take it slowly. I wonder if my magic still works? Might as well try. Shizuka thought. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her staff in the corner of the area. The stick shook violently and glided into her opened hands. "Oh good. I didn't lose my touch. But my head is so dizzy. I better not force myself."  
  
"Shizuka! You shouldn't be sitting or even moving at all! Come now; lay back down before I give you a sleeping draught. I found a new and effective potion that could keep you asleep for three months straight! Now lie down!" Mai ordered in a motherly tone. "Yes mother." Shizuka mocked and then giggled. Putting her hand on the red head's soft skin and using the other to check her pulse, she said quietly, "Isis is out so it would be better if we stay put. How do you feel? Nauseous? Drowsy? Tired? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Shaking her head, the little mage said, "Just a little hungry and thirsty, that's all I swear."  
  
........................  
  
"Sir, maybe we should retreat. This girl killed two of our men in one slash. And now, she has a wolf to accompany her to kill us." The Lieutenant gulped visibly after talking to Seto. "If you are fearing for your life just because this girl has extra company, then you may be dismissed from your duties and go home." Seto said coldly. Putting his head down, the lower commander stayed silent. "Good, now men basic battle tactics. Onward now!" Seto and the other two took their battle position, forming a triangle around the two outsiders.  
  
"Come on! I mean, you have been wasting my time for the past what? Two hours? I have a family to go home to! So if you would please let me make this quick, then just stand there like trees and let me finish you off." Anzu said coolly, looking at the empty sky. Unexpectedly, a sword came at her side, which she dodged by flipping over on comer. Her friend pounced onto the man behind her and bit furiously at his leg, chewing through the bone and snapping his leg in half. The man screamed and moaned in agony, holding tightly to his manipulated leg. "Good girl!" Anzu praised, while blocking the incoming slash with a loud CLANG! Pushing her whole weight into the sword lock, Anzu pushed the soldier back and cut deeply into his chest.  
  
Kaiba was startled, but didn't show it. He didn't expect the girl to actually defeat the Lieutenant, who was trained under his own skills. When the beast bit off the left arm and swung it wildly for fun, Kaiba drove his blade into its hind leg. It fell with a thud onto the pool of blood and dirt, whining and growling in pain. Anzu turned around and ran to her wolf's side. Her eyes started to water, but she blinked them back. She would never show her emotions to this traitor. "How dare you? How dare you!" Anzu roared swinging herself at him, bringing her blade to his right arm, causing her left shoulder to ripple with pain.  
  
Panting heavily, Anzu said thru breaths, "Now... we are... even... you bastard! First you... go murdering... my mother... now... you've hurt... my closest... family. You're... lucky that... I can't kill... you because... of my... injured... arm! But... rest... assured... that... you would... be dead... in five sunsets." His eyebrow quivered. Since when did I murder her mother? I don't even know these hooligans. "I've never murdered females. So don't you start lying to me you witch." He insulted. Throwing daggers at him, she clenched her teeth.  
  
"You say that you never murdered a female? Well, that's a great lie. I hope that you would keep that up, SETO KAIBA!" Anzu shouted ripping the cloth off her face, her face streaked with tears. "It's you!"  
  
........................  
  
She had stopped when she heard a tear of flesh and scream of a man. What she witnessed next was worse than seeing a deer being hunted. Her friend was next to her wolf in a flash. Anger and fire ignited in those usually calm blue eyes. Anzu sunk her weapon into the man's arm. "Now... we are... even... you bastard! First you... go murdering... my mother... now... you've hurt... my closest... family. You're... lucky that... I can't kill... you because... of my... injured... arm! But... rest... assured... that... you would... be dead... in five sunsets." Rarely Isis had heard such terrible words from her companion.  
  
The man replied with a very deep and questioning tone. "I've never murdered females. So don't you start lying to me you witch." Witch! How dare he! Witches are ugly and bony! How dare he insult her tribe! "You say that you never murdered a female? Well, that's a great lie. I hope that you would keep that up, SETO KAIBA!" Now, she was confused. How did Anzu know this Raised? Isis was about to step out, but stopped once more when Anzu tore her mask from her face, revealing flowing tears. "It's you!" The male was surprised and so was Isis.  
  
Her raven had taken flight when Anzu had shouted so she was alone. She didn't wanted to be nosy, but something kept her rooted to the ground. "Yes, it's me! Did you know how I felt when your stepfather stabbed my mother to death? And you were looking from the sidelines with excitement and indifference in your eyes! What had she done to you and your family to deserve such fate? Answer me you coward! You blood thirsty fiend!" Anzu screeched through choked sobs. The huntress was showing her weakness that was kept sealed for a long time. She was still standing, but Isis noted that her knees started to tremble.  
  
Not wanting to hear anymore of her mate's (AN: Not that way you sukebes! Friend way!), Isis took the matters into her own hands. Taking a bow from the case slung on her back, she stretched it on the bow. Pointing her aim in between the two, Isis hesitated. What if she accidentally hit Anzu? No. She should be able to hear it coming. The string whined and shuddered when the arrow was released. Bullseye! It zipped straight through the two and struck onto the ground about twenty feet away.  
  
........................  
  
Something was cutting through the air, something very light and speedy. Anzu and Seto both heard the noise and saw a flash of an arrowhead gleaming in the sunlight until the actual arrow landed twenty feet or so away from them. _Isis._ Anzu thought. _Go back. Isis, go back. I will be fine... trust me... I will be back soon. _Isis's blue eyes widen when she received Anzu's message that was sent thru the mind link. _Are you sure, Anzu?_ She told back. _Yes. Okay... I'll leave Hikari with you Just in case. Be careful Anzu._ And with the last message, Isis headed into the direction she came from. "What the hell was that? Another one of your lying friends?" He snapped. "That is none of your business murderer." She spat back.  
  
"Answer me, Seto. Tell me why didn't you do anything to stop Gozabourou." Her voice was hoarse, but she managed to say it harshly. _Why didn't I? Because I was afraid? Of what? My life? Or is it... Mokuba. _Seto's face went pale. His little brother was sick then and if he'd stopped Gozabourou, both of them would be severely punished. That would make Mokuba even weaker. "I...Mind your own business Mazaki. This is war between us, ever since your old leader broke the treaty between your and my lands. And I supposed that you've over heard our plans for tomorrow morning, haven't you? Well, no matter, you are still out numbered. Leave now. I won't fight you like this when you're all weak and pathetic. I want to rip you limb by limb as payment for what you've done to my men."  
  
With a swish of his cloak, Seto walked over the dead corpses and blood to his tent. Anzu used her mask to tie up her wound using her right hand and teeth. Pulling out her sword from the ground, she struck it back into its place and collected her injured friend from the dirt. Looking up, she whistled a bit to catch the raven's attention. The bird looked down and landed onto wounded wolf. With the wolf and bird in her arms and her sword by her side, Anzu slowly trudged home.  
  
Glossary (AN: Just in case some people get mixed up with the names!):  
  
Kohaku- amber Hikari-light Gin- gold (AN: or is it silver?) Setsubun- heaven (AN: it could also mean New Year... hehe) Sukebe- pervert (AN: might as well add it in since I used it in my side comment!)  
  
AN: Yay! Another cliffy! Hehehe. Me actually got chapter one done in like two weeks. --0. But anyways, how do you like it so far? A little bit of Anzu's character has been explained and so did a little part of the past between the Raised and the Wilderness. Please review! And thanks for the encouragements to my fellow readers (so far at least)!  
  
KeikoGurl: To answer your questions, the ygo gang is presently somewhere in a magical realm during the medieval times in say a different world? The people, actually mostly Anzu is swing from limbs of tree one at a time because she's supposed to have an impression of a ninja, but well, they're really not in Japan now. So I don't think that they've lost their minds yet, maybe when pigs and cows fly over the moon. - As for the relationship between Seto and Anzu, well let's just say that things are going to heat up very soon!  
  
: Thanks! This idea actually took me long time to think up... I had the inspiration from this show called "Redwall" by Brain Jacques. It really gave me spark to write this. How did you like this chapter?  
  
AquariousF5: Thanks for the complement. I can rarely keep everyone in characters, especially Yuugi, Shizuka, and Mai. I even had a bit of trouble with Honda and Jou. But I hope their personality fits the one from the show or manga!  
  
?????: I agree that it is hard to find those kinds of stories around here. I had to look over tons of stories in ff.net just to find something suitable to read. Thanks, I hope I could make it into an extraordinary fiction because I'm very bad at keep the plot in place. I usually side track to tell you the truth. But don't worry; I'll keep up with the cliffhangers. I just love love love them! My only best friend in writing it a cliffy, it keeps people guessing -. How did you like this chapter? Check out the next two and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

.......................  
  
Warriors At Heart,

Chapter Two,

By winterwing3000  
  
.......................  
  
The three girls were worrying over the missing female of their small group. It was near dusk and Anzu had yet to returned from the enemy's camp. Isis had tried call to Hikari in soft melodies, but the black bird did not come into sight. Mai sent her snake to the edge of the forest, but it came back with nothing but blood smeared all over its body.  
  
Shizuka was silently crying. Anzu had been a role model and a mother like figure for her after her mother's death. Her mother had handed her to Anzu's responsibility, naming the huntress her godmother, even though she is only older by a few years. The red head had confined Anzu and Mai for advice and strength when she needed it. Now her body was racking with sobs when she thought of her friend lying dead in front of the forest at the enemy's hands.  
  
Mai placed a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder and gave her a timid smile when Shizuka looked up. "Don't worry about a thing, hon. Anzu's a strong girl and she's coming back to us. You just wait and soon you'll see her walking to us." Mai said soothingly. "Thanks Mai." Shizuka replied, wiping her on going tears with her long pink sleeve.  
  
"Let's not worry so much. Come Shizuka, help me light up this place before it gets dark, would you? It might help distract you and maybe let Anzu come back faster with the light." Isis advised, bringing a load of branches and two rabbits that she had found at a nearby tree. Anzu must've left these before she went for the lookout. The psychic thought.  
  
"I'll skin them, but I'm not really sure how..." Mai was holding up the white animals by their long ears. She was examining them to find a spot to start knifing off the fur. "If your not sure of yourself, then why don't you let me handle it Mai?" a dry tone said behind her. The blond jumped and looked back into Anzu.  
  
The brunette was covered in blood, her shoulder was wrapped in a worn cloth and a wolf was limping up next to her. "Anzu, when did you get back?!" Mai exclaimed in surprise. "A while. I could've come back earlier, but Kohaku wouldn't let me carry her. She kept whining so I let her down. Plus Hikari wasn't of much help when we were lost in the forest. But all's well ends well, right?" Anzu explained, smiling a bit.  
  
"Anzu!" a swish of red hair came and hugged her tightly. Startled, Anzu pulled back from the embrace and had a look of shock and pain. Her arm was burning with pain when Shizuka hugged her. "Shizuka? Your awake?" Smiling brightly, Shizuka cheerfully announced to her friend. "I got better when Isis and you were gone. Now I could use my magic fully! Look." The young mage pointed at an arrow, it levitated into the air shivering and flew straight into her hand. "And I could do this too!" She chanted an old spell and blue-white fire flickered in her palms.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, the fire disappeared and a ball of water took its place. Snapping her fingers, the bubble changed again into a little globe of wind. Chanting a reverse spell, Shizuka waved her hand and the elements of fire, water and wind disappeared from sight. "Great! Now why don't we eat and fix up for the night?" Anzu suggested. "That would be a very nice idea Anzu. After all, you do look like you could clean up a bit." Isis spoke when she walked up to the circle.  
  
.......................  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Jou called from afar. "How come there's some dead people lyin' over ther by the forest?" Seto faced the direction of the younger general. "We've spotted a spy and she eliminated everyone but me. She then escaped knowing our plan after she wounded me. Now mutt, if you'll leave me alone, I would like to get my arm fixed." Letting all the information sink in, Jou shouted merrily, "She? You mean ta say that ya got beat up by a girl? The great Kaiba? Hahaha!" The blond held his sides as they ached from his laughing. Honda and Yuugi walked up to the boy puzzled. "Hey man, wanna spare us from being left out?" Honda asked. "Yeah, Jou, what's so funny?" Yuugi piped up. "Man, you won't believe it when you hear it." (AN: Isn't this a very short scene?)  
  
.......................  
  
At the table, Atem was going over the plans with Seto. Yuugi was chattering eagerly with Jou and Honda. Looking over to Atem, Seto cleared his throat. "Your Highness, if I could make a suggestion." Looking up to his general, Atem nodded. "Well you see, this afternoon, some of our men and I hunted down a spy from the other side. Our encounter with her dropped our number of men by five. I managed to only get wounded in the arm when she escaped knowing our battle plan. I believe that we should reorganize the battle tactics to surprise them." Seto motioned with his unwounded arm to the map on the table.  
  
"Atem, I don't understand why we should fight. I'm sick of this war. Men are getting kill just because of territory. And women from the other side are decreasing rapidly. I just don't understand why can't we sign a treaty and go home." Yuugi complained in nice way. Closing his dark purple eyes that matched his younger brother's, Atem sunk into deep thought. Sighing from tiredness, he nodded silently. "I agree that this is pointless Yuugi. Perhaps it would be better if somehow we make a peace treaty with the Wilderness and end this futile battle. Our ancestors had done it before, so why not try it now?"  
  
.......................  
  
"They're gonna what?! Are you serious girl? They're gonna fight us in the morning?" Mai exclaimed. "Mai, please." Isis scolded as Anzu nodded gravely at the fire. "But, they're forced to change their plans because they were probably wanting a surprised attack. And now, I've back fired their plan with little casualty." The huntress concluded. "Yes, Anzu. You did great, but you have not only injured the Raised, but also your wolf companion and yourself. Even though this is not really serious, next time I expect you to be more careful. We cannot risk another life during these hard times." Isis said wisely.  
  
"I understand Isis." Anzu murmured as she petted the wolf lying at her feet. "Mai and I are going to sleep now. Maybe we could figure this out in the morning. Goodnight Isis, Anzu." Shizuka said as she and Mai walked into their individual rooms. Stretching, Isis nodded. "Yes, I agree with Shizuka. We shall plan this out tomorrow morning. As for now, let's get some rest." Shaking her brown head, Anzu said, "No, I'll stay out here just a little bit longer for some night air. Goodnight Isis." The psychic walked off as the young huntress sat alone in front of the warm cracking fire.  
  
_What an interesting day._ Anzu thought with sarcasm. _It's the first time in so many years that I've become so clumsy and emotional. Mother always said that I have the grace of a swan when I'm careful and sharp, but also a very big baby minx at other times._ She gave a small inward laugh. _It's also a real wonder that that bastard hasn't forgotten about me. But he's going to have to take a really great look around him before I kill him with my own two hands. Mother_, Anzu asked the spirits that she felt around her, _isn't it odd that I have this warm bitterness towards this man whom I used call my friend?  
_  
_Tell me something Mother. What is the right thing to do? Your words are always wise and clean, so tell me now. Which path should I head down? The long road of endless bitterness and revenge, which would soon be erased after I avenged your death? Or should I just make peace with the Raised? You once said that I should do as my heart tells me to. And you did that. So now where are you!? Dead! _Anzu's body shook violently; silent tears streaked her clean face.  
  
_You did what yours told you to do, and now, you're only a spirit that's guiding me. He used to be a very sweet boy, as well as his younger brother. But he's changed when his stepfather watched him. I still remember it so clearly, like as if it were only yesterday. He always played with his younger sibling and I. And always caught me when I jumped down from a tree. We used to be best friends. Now I don't know what happened. After you died, I don't and couldn't trust the Raised anymore. I have to stick with my family_, _my only family who I have to protect to the end. But you haven't answered me yet Mother.  
_  
Standing up, she spoke out loud to the night sky. "Which is the right road for me to journey down mother?" Heading to her left, Anzu went into her quarters with her wolf trotting after her. The fire dimmed, the glowing ashes were blown with the wind into the nightly forest.  
  
.......................  
  
_She saw five men in with no armor but regular traveling cloaks. They all carried their weapons with them as well. Peering into the darkness, she only saw their mouths and a blurry sight of their eyes. A man, who she thought was the leader, stood in front and the rest clustered behind him. They were looking at her, speaking to her too. Their lips were moving, but she could barely hear a single sound they say and herself. As if her sense of hearing and speech had vanished.  
  
She shook her head no, saying that she couldn't hear them. But they drew their swords and pointed at her. They must've misunderstood her. A tall man near the back spoke, but she gave the same response. Now all of them advance, so she drew her arrows and knotted them to her bow. Releasing two at once, it struck a blond and a weird looking hair man. Another stepped up to protect the leader. The tallest one took hold of her shoulders and shook her crazily.  
_  
"Isis! Isis wake up!"  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw Shizuka shaking her. Sitting up groggily, Isis said, "What is it Mage?" A frightened look had registered in the emerald eyes. "You were having a nightmare. Was it a vision?"  
  
Sighing, Isis hung her head, covering her face with a veil of raven hair. "I do not know yet Shizuka. But what is so urgent?" Thunderstruck, the red head remembered what she really came in for.  
  
"Outside. There are about five men and Mai and Anzu are blocking their entry. Anzu suspected that they're the Raised, and I do too." Nodding, the older girl got up and started to change when the younger one left. Isis had found her special robes passed down from generations, but it looked new. It was dark green with golden trimmings. The belled sleeves covered her hands and the brown sandals were hidden from view.  
  
While strapping on her weaponry, her raven flew from its perch and landed on her shoulder. Composing herself, she walked out of the dimly lit room. Outside, Anzu and Mai had their sword and whip out, preventing any movement into their territory. Anzu was dressed in her usual clothing, except all of them are black with blood red trimmings. Mai had on a violet-blue shade knee length skirt and a loose lavender shirt. Her snake was coiled up her right leg. The youngest wore a plain pink hooded cloak with white flowers. Shizuka was behind them with her hood drawn over her head for protection for a very odd reason. Ever since she was young, her mother had told her to be hooded when any outsiders came along their tribe.  
  
They parted to give Isis a path to the front of the group. Her blue eyes were emotionless and her voice was hard. "Who are you to step into our ancestor's land? I suggest you Raised get out before things have to get out of hand." The psychic pointed to the road behind them. "I take that you are the leader of the tribe, the Wilderness. Am I correct, ma'am?" A tri- colored hair man that looked older than the mirrored spoke after her, taking a step closer.  
  
"You are correct. How may I help you sir, or should I call you 'your highness', King Atem?" Isis questioned.  
  
With a wave of his hand, a friendly gesture, Atem said with kindness. "I merely wanted to discuss a peace treaty with you. My men and I no longer wished to fight your people. And I take it that you would agree as well?"  
  
Mai narrowed her violet eyes. "How can we trust you people? Your parents had killed ours in battle, leaving us to grow alone in the forest." Walking in front of the girls, Anzu took out her sheath and blocked Isis.  
  
"Leave now. The treaty made ten years ago was demolished and it would happen once more if we were to make another one. Instead, I wish to have a duel. I wish to challenge your strongest man here. The loser is to leave the other alone and never to come back. And if I lose, then I shall sacrifice my life for the protection of my family, which you are never to bother them again. Do you accept to these terms?" Anzu proposed.  
  
"Huntress! What if you lose? Then what would we do?" The mage was on the verge of tears as she pleaded for her friend to step back from the beck of danger. "I didn't wish for this to happen. It would be unnecessary because I only came here for a treaty. Which of course, would be signed by magic, I understand that one of you are a mage." Atem said. Ignoring the pleas, Anzu waited.  
  
A figure spoke up from the back of the crew. "I accept your challenge." The huntress recognized the voice instantly. "Fine. Mage, build a barrier for us please. The quicker I finish this, the quicker we can end this." Reluctantly, Shizuka cast a spell, forming an invisible dome with the two enemies in it.  
  
"Be careful huntress. And remember, we're counting on you!" Mai said, giving her a definite nod.  
  
Jou shouted, "Hey Kaiba! You gonna get ye butt kicked again by a girl?"  
  
"Shut it dog." Seto gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Why ya son..." The blond male took a step forward and smashed into the barrier. Falling back, he cussed. "What the heck was that?" Rolling her eyes, Mai crossed her arms under her chest and snorted.  
  
"It's called magic you barbarian. Unless you are dumber than you look." Fuming, Jou walked up to her and raised his hand. Bringing it down, his hand stopped in mid-air. A rope was around his wrist, biting into his. The healer tugged and turned the whip a hundred-eighty degrees, flipping Jou in process. "Mai!" Isis said deadly. Apologizing, Mai stepped back while Yuugi and Honda carried the perplexed Jou back to their side.  
  
"You just made a big mistake Kaiba. Challenging me to a duel is the last thing you would want to do. Now you shall face the same fate that my mother had. To die by the hands of the opposing enemy." Anzu said.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just finish this you pathetic woman because you sound eager to lose." Seto muttered, drawing his sword. Anzu stuck the sheath onto her back and pulled out the sword. Holding out their swords, they checked and gave their battle cries. The battle for peace and of death had begun just as the sun rose from the horizon.  
  
AN: wow... I'm impressed. I just finished another chapter! I never thought I could finish this in a cliffy. But I did it anyways I like to keep people guessing. Now, don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

.......................  
  
Warriors At Heart,

Chapter Three,

By WW3000  
  
.......................  
  
It was a great portion past noon and the swords were still clashing against one another. Outside the done of energy, there were sharp in takes and cheers or groans when the fighter inside gets wounded. The peanut gallery was shivering with fear and eagerness for the end.  
  
"Hey healer, how long do you think they're going to be at this?" Shizuka asked, but also kept her concentration from letting the dome move.  
  
Shrugging unsurely, Mai shook her head. "I have no idea hon. But let's just hope that Huntress kicks that guy's butt."  
  
Jou was still angry having been flipped over, by a girl nonetheless. "Hey Yuugi, when are they gonna stop?" Honda asked the shorter boy.  
  
Looking at his older brother, Atem was focused on other things, so he just gave the general a shrug. "Till it ends I guess." Yuugi said. I hope it ends soon because if it goes on like this, then the war wouldn't be over anytime soon. He thought.  
  
Inside the dome, both enemies are lashing out at one another. Anzu had somehow ended up with some cuts all over her arms and her shoulder that was injured yesterday was aching. Seto was panting hard, having to dodge her quick and accurate aims. He "was" in a better condition, only having an injured right arm and a big, but shallow cut across his chest.  
  
They were both running into a deadlock, but instead of blocking, Anzu took the blade in her previously injured shoulder. Her own was driven into his side, turning this fight into a bloody massacre. Falling backwards from jerking her sword out, Anzu landed on her back with her sword flung a few feet away from her. Seto was hanging onto his handle for support.  
  
The mage was shaken, too scared to pull back the power. Honda and Jou were banging onto the invisible barrier. Mai was clinging onto her whip and Isis was looking away. Yuugi and Atem were shocked and stood rooted to the ground. Gasping for air, Anzu crawled over to Seto and punched his gut. On the ground, Seto tried getting up, but his side was hurting too much. The huntress took out a long dagger from her right boot and got on top of him. "What are you...?" the general said, coughing out some blood.  
  
Bending down, the brunette whispered in his ear. "The time of your life is going to end here, Kaiba. Thank you for your friendship." As she brought down the knife, Seto managed to hold it from stabbing his chest. Their wounds were bleeding endlessly and mingled together when it met. "I... will not be... defeated by you!"  
  
He rolled her over, putting him on top and threw the knife a great distance away from them. Anzu bit her lips from screaming out loud; painful and shameful tears welled up on her lash line. _I... can't kill him. Why can't I kill him?_ She thought as the salty liquid flowed down her cheeks. A line of blood tricked down from her lips and closed her eyes. Seto looked down at her and then everything went black.  
  
Outside, Shizuka screamed and sealed the dome. Everyone ran to the fallen fighters. "Huntress!" "Kaiba!" Yuugi, Jou, and Honda hoisted the general from the girl and carried him over to their side. Mai and Shizuka dragged the girl from the ground and carried her to her room.  
  
Turning to the king, Isis apologized. "I apologize on my tribe's behalf for Huntress's actions. I didn't expect her to go as far as killing him. As my apology, I would like you to stay until your man is well. And perhaps we could discuss the matter that you came here for. Please, this way." She led Atem to her own hut and Yuugi trotted over to him.  
  
"This way sirs." Shizuka murmured. The blond and brunette carried Kaiba into Anzu's room as the red head held up the bearskin door. They placed him next to the huntress and backed away when they spotted a pair of yellow eyes in a corner. The wolf barked angrily at them when they were near her mistress. Jumping, the guys sped out of the room to the outside for safety. Laughing at them, the animal limped over to Anzu. "Could you help me dress their wounds Shi?" Mai asked. Nodding, Shizuka waited for Mai to get the ointments and other needed things.  
  
"Hey there. You feeling better?" The young girl asked the canine next to her godmother. Mai came back a few moments later with all materials in hand. She took some crushed ashflowers and added with the snake oil to the white bandage. Holding up Seto with one arm, she gingerly took off his shirt and washed his side. Shuddering, the mage never really liked touching strangers. She quickly wounded the bandage around his waist, trying to get away from his as soon as possible. Tucking in the loose end, she scurried over to Mai and helped with whatever was needed. "Mai, you think she's okay laying next to him? I mean wouldn't she start killing him when she wakes up?" the little mage asked, passing some poultice to the healer.  
  
The older girl said without looking up, "I know she would. Which would make things here more amusing. I think I smell a rat between these two. It's reasonable too. Anzu hadn't killed him, but she would've if it were anyone else. I think she's not telling us something about him, but I hope she doesn't keep it in her heart."  
  
Mixing some ferns with snake oil, Mai rubbed it on the girl's cuts and wrapped her in bandages. The wolf snuggled closer to Shizuka as she reached out and scratched the spot between its ears.  
  
Dusting off her hands, Mai stood up and checked on the animal's leg. "I hope things will get better soon. Especially in finding your brother, the upcoming anniversary, and this war. I have a feeling somethings, later on, would get complicated." The healer said with a long sigh.  
  
.......................  
  
Groaning, the brunette rubbed her eyes. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. _Last time I checked, I was supposed to be fighting. But now..._Growls had brought her attention to her left. Her wolf was suspicious of that... man next to her?! Okay...she's probably in her room because she passed out earlier. Then Mai patched her up, from the looks of the dressed up wounds, and now she's with a guy in the same room. And next to her too!  
  
"About time you're awake. If you are done talking to yourself, then call off your wolf." A voice hissed next to her. Blushing in the dark for talking out loud, Anzu crossed her arms. "Why should I? After all, you are in MY room!"  
  
"I would've left if it weren't for this monster." Seto muttered. The wolf snapped at him, coming closer to the mats that they were sitting on. "I shouldn't because you just went and insulted her. But of course, I would if you pay a price." Anzu said slyly.  
  
She was hoping that he would agree because then, she could kill him. "I don't make deals with barbarians." The general grunted. He felt around in the darkness for his shirt. Great, how the hell did I become undress? Snorting, Anzu held up something. "Looking for this?" It was a cotton shirt with dry blood stained on it.  
  
"Hand it over Mazaki." He stretched out his hand to take it from her, but she hid it behind her back. She was lucky because she wasn't fully dressed herself. "Never." Anzu groped around and found her shirt not far from her. Slipping it on, she rolled to the side when Seto lunged for his shirt. "Give it to me now." Smirking, she said, "You aren't the one here to give orders. This is my place not yours, so just shut up."  
  
"You little brat." Seto jumped onto her and grabbed onto his shirt. Her face was only centimeters away from his; their bodies were against one another. Blue eyes met blue. Seto bent his head slowly and brushed his lips against hers. Shocked, Anzu released her hold on his shirt and turned into an extremely bright shade of red. Getting up, he took the shirt from her and putted it on. Dazed, Anzu looked at him, only to find him smirking victoriously at her.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a brat, you hentai!" Anzu shouted. Chuckling, (AN: I never thought I would live to see this) Seto said, "A mere way to get you to loosen your grip, girl." A growl rose from her throat. "You little...." An eyebrow twitched on his face, having been referred to as little. Glaring at her, he snapped, "I am taller and older than you, if I remember correctly Mazaki. So don't you start calling me little."  
  
"That's it." The twig had snapped in half as Anzu launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor. This time, she reached into her left boot and pulled out another dagger. (AN: I love the sight of daggers from random places, don't you?)  
  
Pressing the cool metal against his neck, Anzu grinned evilly. "Now, I'm really gonna kill you. No one here's gonna stop me, either." A sudden light had sprayed into her room. Turning their heads to the door, they saw seven people standing at the doorway.  
  
Mai and Shizuka were perplexed at first, but then fell into a fit of giggles. Jou and Honda were grinning madly, nudging at each other. Atem, Yuugi and Isis had a neutral look. Clearing her throat, Isis said, "It seems that you two are closer than we've expected, ne Huntress?"  
  
A rush of warm blood traveled to her cheeks and she scrambled off him. Embarrassed, she directed her attention to her wolf companion across the room. Seto dusted off his pants and put on a mask of indifference. "Could I have a word with you Huntress?" Mai asked.  
  
Leaving the room, Anzu followed Mai to somewhere deeper in the forest. Shizuka came along, wanting to have some company other than the men. They stopped at a spring where ducks and swans were swimming at the moment. Sitting down on a rock, Mai suggested that the other two do the same. A long eerie silence hung over them. Only crickets and rippling of water could be heard. Clapping her hands together, Mai said, "So Anzu, you wanna tell us what happened in there?"  
  
Shaking her head, the brunette kept quiet. It was bad enough that she had been caught showing some sort of emotions, happy and fun ones to be exact, in front of an enemy. But now, people think that there's something going on between them. "Come on hon. It was obvious that you two were at each other's necks trying to kill one another." Knowing that she wouldn't have peace till she talks, Anzu reluctantly told them what happened.  
  
.......................  
  
Leaning his backside on the great oak tree, Seto mused on what just recently occurred in his life. A long "lost friend" had suddenly appeared back into his life. Then he battled with her for a matter or life, honor, and peace. Not to mention death too. And after passing out, he woke up lying next to her. All of a sudden, they throw a tantrum like little kids, suggesting to the others that they are in a twisted relationship.  
  
Today was definitely not his day. First of all, a girl almost, ALMOST, had beaten him in a duel. Secondly, he KISSED his ENEMY! And for what? For his shirt, his dignity was at loss when everyone saw the situation that they were in. Hearing a shuffle of feet, Seto opened one of his blue eyes just to see a certain male walking up to him, smiling crazily.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. 'Sup man?" Jou asked, pushing one of his arms on a pine tree and crossing his ankles. Ignoring him, Seto just stood there listening to the wind. "SO, what'sup with you and that girl? You two looked pretty comfortable in there earlier, ya know?" Glaring coolly the blond, he hissed, "Shut up will you, mutt?" Smirking, Jou did the opposite. "What ya gonna do about it? Tie me onta a leash?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I would if you say one more word dog. Now scram before you become manipulated." Seto said threateningly, taking out his sword from its sheath. Backing off, Jou raised his arms in a surrendering pose. "Okay man. Chill." Sighing, Jou looked up into the multi-colored sky. He was in his own thoughts now.  
  
He always wondered about the same things over and over again. Like will he ever find his long lost sister or will he ever beat Kaiba in battle. He never liked the fact that he was a hedgehog for experiment, then end up turning into a dog. He was persistent to defeat Kaiba in anything. Anything, other than eating of course. He and Honda could win any bet that had to do with food.  
  
Fingering the golden chain around his neck, he dug in his shirt and pulled out a half locket. His mother had broken the whole locket into two pieces; each side had a picture of when they were younger. Somehow, he felt that he had met the little girl with auburn hair somewhere. Flipping it open, a little baby about four months old looked up at him with bright emerald eyes.  
  
This was the only portrait that he had of his sister. His father, gone half insane, had burned every picture of his mother and sister that existed. The documents from his mother's diary had been shredded and thrown into the river. Now the halls in his house were empty. Various gaps that used to have a large painting of a beautiful auburn female were filled with random pictures of his ancestors.  
  
Retreating his gaze to the sky once more, he made a vow. _I'm gonna find you, little sister. If I have to go as far as to the end of the world, the deepest ocean or the whole universe, I would find you and be there for you.  
_  
.......................  
  
Mai squealed loudly and Shizuka clamped a hand over her mouth. Anzu rolled her cerulean eyes, waiting for the worst part of the girl conversation. "You said he KISSED YOU!? Oh my Kami! What's it like? Did you return it? Are you two courting?" Mai asked in one breath. The huntress caught herself before she fell backwards into the water. Shizuka was looking curiously at her too.  
  
"It was... odd. No. And no. Are you done with the questions yet Mai?" The brunette scowled in annoyance. Smiling, the healer shook her head. "Not by a long shot hon." Throwing up her arms, Anzu muttered, "Save me Kami. I wish you were more like Shi. She listens more than she talks, which is a good thing around strangers." Flashing a small smile of apology, Anzu said, "Sorry if it offends you, Shi. But it's a good thing."  
  
"So... this thing is like out of the fire into the frying pan, ne? I mean, while I was out, did Isis and the king discuss about the peace treaty?" She asked. Sighing, Shizuka spoke up. "Isis and that King Atem did talk, but they were waiting for everyone's agreement. The treaty wouldn't be accepted unless everyone signs their name by magic, saying that they will not break out war. If they do, then they'll be banished from the treaty. And I know that will be hard for you, Anzu." With her shoulder's hunched, the little mage was lost in her own world. The crickets and the other animals were gone, other than the owls looking for breakfast. "Let's go home. It's getting darker." Agreeing, the girls stood up and walked back.  
  
.......................  
  
Isis said, "Would you like to stay before it's morning King Atem? It is getting dark and unless you would like to be lost in the dark forest, then I would suggest that you stay here for the night. The sky does not look promising for stars tonight, so it would be nicer to stay. Your men can somehow share with the girls. Mine is the largest, so your brother and yourself can room with me.  
  
"I'm positive that Mage would prefer the company of Healer. So Healer's room could fit two. Huntress's room... you have to ask her about it. I'm not fully in charge of that girl. She's too independent and strong will, as well as stubborn. And here they come too." The three shadowy figures walked into the fire's light. Shizuka swiftly pulled on her white hood to protect her face.  
  
"Don't worry, they could use it, but I'm stay outside. Kohaku will guard my room, and I think Healer and Mage would send their animals to Healer's room. Just in case there would be anything-suspicious going on in there. Not that I'm implying anything because you all are "respectable" royalties." Anzu shot a death glare at Seto who was in the shadows by the trees.  
  
"Hm. Yuugi and I will be sharing with the Leader. Jou, Honda, you two take the Healer's room. Kaiba, take the Huntress's room. Um... Miss—" "Call me Huntress. I prefer that than any formalities." Anzu inserted. Bowing, Atem corrected himself. "Of course. Huntress, are you sure that you would spend a night out in the cold? My men may be violent, but they have their honors." Walking off to a nearby tree, she talked without turning around.  
  
"It's perfectly fine. I wasn't born in the Wilderness for nothing, your royalty. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like some rest. Good night." Anzu grabbed hold of a lower branch with her right arm and jumped up. She went up about three more branches before stopping and sat there with her eyes closed. (AN: giggles so much like Inu-Yasha, ne?)  
  
Jou whistled. "Wonda if I could do that." Honda whacked his pal's head and left for the room. The others followed the same suite and headed for some rest. Kaiba looked up to the trees to see Anzu peacefully asleep. When he saw her shivering a bit, he took off his cloak and flung it to her. Waking up with a jolt, she looked at the clothing confused, then looked down. Kaiba was walking to her room without a cloak. Smiling to herself, Anzu wrapped the cloak appreciatively around her for warmth.  
  
AN: With all due respect.... I'm really sorry that I couldn't have updated earlier. But the computer kept saying "You're A: drive is not formatted, click to abort". I was like, abort my $$. These three chapters should've been up last Friday/Saturday, on the 28th or something. I'm also very sorry because this chapter isn't in...well... paragraphs. More like two sentences to make it longer. I just hope that I don't have to do that AGAIN! Don't forget to review... and if you like, I'll let this slip.  
  
Next Chapter's Scenes:  
  
Giving a howl of pain, he clawed his head. His body was shaking violently as it started to changed shape. His light blond hair turned into a mane, his body taking a form of a large wolf. The hands that were on his head became long nailed paws, as well as his feet. A bushy tail sprouted from his backside; a pair of ears and long snout grew from his face. Isis gave a gasp at the sight in front of her.  
  
.......................  
  
"I hope they come back soon because they aren't holding on with normal medicine very well. The infection is spreading slowly, but efficiently. What do we do?" The healer sighed hopelessly. "We have to hope of the best. I could send for some doctors from my kingdom if you like." He offered. Shaking her head, her strawberry-blond braids shook loose. Placing a cool hand on the two sick patients' heads, she murmured. "Please get better soon, for Kami's sake. This place wouldn't be the same without you two."  
  
.......................  
  
Losing their way on the mountain route, the brunette gave a long sigh. They were getting nowhere if they kept bickering on the right direction. "Look, we need to find shelter soon because I don't like the look of those black clouds." She said. Grunting, he muttered something like "Screw this damn path." Rolling her eyes from exasperation, she ordered. "Just help me find a cave or something in the mountain or some sort of place where we could stay for the night before we—". Rain started pouring down on the two, soaking them. "—Get soaked."  
  
.......................  
  
AN: Now... just review! And the quicker I finish this, the better! I'm planning to extend this to about ten to twelve chapters and a sequel too. That is if I have any time on my hands. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4

.......................  
  
Warriors At Heart,

Chapter Four,

By Faith  
  
.......................  
  
"So... Leader of Wilderness, have you decided to sign the treaty?" Atem asked politely. Sighing, Isis closed her eyes from the lack of concentration. _What should I do? Anzu would never agree, so that wouldn't make it official. But... how can we have peace this way?_ "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I haven't discussed about this matter with my tribe yet. Please come back after a few days, or we'll come to you, since we are used to traveling by foot."  
  
Yuugi popped his head through the flap of the room. "Atem, the Huntress has brought us three wild horses. So, I guess we're leaving huh?" Nodding, Atem turned his attention back to Isis. "I guess that this is farewell for now. I hope the next time we met would be more peaceful and thank you for your gratitude." He took her right hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles, making Isis blush a little. His younger brother raised an eyebrow and when Atem glared at him, Yuugi scurried over and did the same.  
  
The psychic withdrew her hand and went outside, with the brothers following closely. Tied to some nearby trees were stallions of cream, ebony, and dirty brown-black. Mai and Shizuka were brushing their manes' with a carved comb. Anzu was fixing the blanket on the chestnut horse. Honda and Jou were looking at the two girls, who were giggling at something and not knowing that they were being examined.  
  
Seto stood in a tree's shade, away from the glare of the bright early sun. The general was watching the brunette girl tying some leather cords on the steeds' muzzle and neck. _Must be the reins._ He thought. Even though these girls were fully equipped with what they have, he was surprised that they could manage with what they get from their surroundings.  
  
Patting the black horse's neck, Anzu said over her shoulder, "I'll be accompanying you men through the forest. If you don't have a guide, then I suspect that you would be lost within half a day. Each of you would have to share a horse. Unless that is, you would prefer to walk for three quarters of the day." She confirmed when she saw Jou open his mouth to protest. "Thank you very much for you hospitality Huntress. Yuugi and I would ride on one, Jou and Honda the other and... Kaiba, if you don't mind, please be kind while you're with Huntress." Atem ordered. Looking away, Seto nodded.  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary, King. I would like to ride alone thank you. It would be easier for me if I don't journey with someone sitting behind me." The huntress smirked at the tall general. "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked up to the ebony mare. The other two took the chestnut's reins from the little mage and Yuugi took the creamed one from the healer. "But what would you ride Huntress? I see no other steed for your travel with us." Honda piped up.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she stuck her thumb out at a pair of yellow eyes behind her. The eyes came closer and a silver wolf came up to her legs. It growled when Jou had his eyes widened, Honda and Yuugi gave a little jump on their horse. Hopping onto her furry friend, Anzu gently grabbed the smooth fur behind its neck. Seto gave a mighty leap and got on to the black stallion. It furiously reared up on its hind legs and tried to shake him off.  
  
The wolf trotted up next to the horse and snapped at it with the sharp and shiny teeth. Anzu grabbed hold of the cord hanging down its neck and pulled hardly. She ran her hand up and down the black soft neck. Feeling the friendliness, the black horse clamed down and stood quietly. "I believe that if you aren't kind to animals, they intend to get you off, don't they? Then I hope that you would be nicer to it, it did volunteer to travel with you Raised people. So don't overstep your boundaries." She hissed up to him.  
  
"Shut up, Huntress. I don't need lessons from you." He glared at her menacingly. "Come on, Kohaku. Let's get going. Leader, I'll be back before two sunrises and the provisions are in my room. They're skinned, so you don't have to worry about it Healer. I'll see you all later." And with that, Anzu led the way into the forest.  
  
.......................  
  
Isis and the other two wandered aimlessly in their camp. "Why don't we spare for a bit. You know, just in case we meet up with something ugly later. Here, we could rotate, with Isis picking first. That would probably make time go by faster." Mai suggested to the two. Smiling, Shizuka agreed and waved her hand to summon her staff. Isis stood up and walked into a treeless area and the red head went with her.  
  
Mai stayed by the sidelines to watch. Her thoughts slowly wandered to a certain blond that she met only in one day's time. Shizuka was busily dodging kicks and strikes that were aimed for her weak point. She blocked and swept her left foot to trip the older girl. The raven hair female flipped backwards as the mage charged in with her staff. The stick slapped onto the older girl's arm and Isis returned it with a kick on Shizuka's knees.  
  
Tumbling down, the mage regained her balance by pushing herself with her hands. Accepting defeat, she took Isis's hand and she was hauled up to her feet. "That was good Shizuka. You should probably block and attack with a small plan, and dodge only when necessary. Understand?" Isis told the young girl. Shizuka gave a smile and nodded, her red tendrils bounced on her head.  
  
"Mai! It's your turn!" Shizuka walked up to the healer. Mai was in déjà vu, ignoring the girl. Waving her small hands in front of her friend's face, Shizuka came up with an idea. She carefully inched her hand to the exposed skin of the healer's elbow and clamped her nails on it. Mai screeched like an owl and rubbed it harshly. She felt two crescent shapes on her skin and looked back and forth, from the girl in front of her to her pain.  
  
Glowering, Mai launched at the girl, tickling her mercilessly. Shizuka laughed freely and her sides ached. Isis joined the laughter as she stood by, Mai determinedly made the mage beg for mercy. Their laughter echoed through the trees, bringing sudden life from the birds and other animals.  
  
.......................  
  
"Aw man. How long do we hafta go? My rear's hurting like hell sitting on these horses. 'specially when they do that thin' of tossin' us off 'em. Hey King Atem, can't we stop fer a few?" Jou complained tiredly. The horse snorted, offended from the blonde's insult. It gave a buck that nearly threw Honda and Jou off if they hadn't been holding onto the reins. Yuugi reasoned with something similar to his brother. "Atem, it is getting tiring sitting on these mares for nearly half the day. Jou, Honda and I are tired. And I think the Huntress is too, even Kaiba I believe could be feeling a bit grouchy. The horses should be resting after such a long way."  
  
Atem thought a while, looking at the back of Anzu's brown head. Her hands were wounding around her hair, weaving the tresses into a braid. Her legs were swinging on one side of the wolf and the beast did seem to be slowing down from the earlier pace that it went. His gazed was diverted to his top general. Seto's back was stiff and his shoulders were tense. The king chuckled a bit. He couldn't blame that guy after the mare had tried throwing him off almost every fifth of a mile that they had traveled.  
  
"Look, if you want to rest, then that's fine with me. But it'll haul up the time for you to reach your camp. We'll possibly reach there next afternoon at this rate. I don't blame you warriors for not traveling often on horseback." Anzu threw casually over her shoulder. "Then it's settled. We could stop here for a break, but if night falls before we reach there, then I suppose that we would camp here for the night." Atem said, stopping his horse. Seto, Jou, and Honda got off their steeds and Anzu stayed on her wolf.  
  
"I'll be looking for somethings. And don't worry, I'm not a backstabber who doesn't keep their word. Be back in a few." The canine bounded of into the trees and disappeared from view. When she was out of earshot, Jou asked the prince. "Hey Yug, ya think we could trust her? I mean... she has that wolf an' all. Shouldn't we be a bit suspicious of her?" His purple eyes were downcast. "I don't know for sure either Jou. But they seem pretty nice to be helping us back."  
  
Grunting, Seto stated the obvious. "They might be nice, but they would betray. They are our enemies in war, so they couldn't be taken lightly. Even if they surrendered, they still couldn't be trusted because they aren't one of us." Glaring at the man, Atem said warily. "Kaiba, keep your opinions to yourself." Leaning his thin form against the horse, Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
.......................  
  
Rustling was heard at a nearby bush. The girls stood readily with their weapons in hand. Suddenly a man walked out from the shadows. His sandy hair was tousled and the garments he had on were ripped in many places, exposing some bleeding wounds. Stepping up, Isis held her arrow to the bow. "Who are you?" she asked sternly.  
  
The man looked up with tired eyes. His face was dirty and the dark purples eyes was near lifeless. "Sister, help me." He croaked out. Every pair of eyes widened with surprise. Isis lowered her guard and waved a hand for the others to stay back. As she drew near him, she craned her neck to have a better look.  
  
"Isis, it's me, Malik." After whispering out the last part, he collapsed onto his sister. Startled, the psychic caught him and told Mai to help her carry him into her room. Shizuka quickly ran into the healer's room to retrieve some medical needs. (AN: I've lost the word! T-T)  
  
They placed his limp body on her mat and removed his top. Isis gasped when she saw the multi scars on the tanned chest. Wounds were everywhere, from neck to waist. The red head came in with the bag and did as Mai directed. They cleaned his injuries and wrapped him up. Isis sat by the stranger, watching and remembering. Their parents had been murdered after Malik had lost control over the bite he received during his childhood. Her older adoptive brother had been with him ever since, while she had been taken in by the group of women that were close by.  
  
To make sure that it was he, she checked his foot, the place right above the left ankle. The remaining marks of sharp teeth were around his entire leg near the anklebone. The psychic looked at the young man and drew his hand into her owns. Tears formed and came down on his skin one by one. "Welcome home, Malik." She laid her head on her brother's shoulder and cried.  
  
.......................  
  
They were sitting in a circle eating on some meat of a small animal that Anzu had killed. Munching on his share hungrily, Jou looked up at the girl. She was pretty nice to get them food, but something made it suspicious. Why would she help them when they've only known each other for a day and a half? Forgetting the question, the blond devoured his food quickly and waited for the rest.  
  
The brunette girl perched herself on a low branch and looked up into the sky. Her thoughts were on the same line as Jou's. _Why did I help them? Feed them? They are the people I need to kill for revenge. But what's changed? Of course, Mai._ She knew her older friend had some sort of affection toward that blond man.  
  
Her goddaughter also had somewhat of feelings for the odd hair soldier, whom she presumed is friends with the blond guy._ That king,_ she noticed, _is kind to Isis too. When they were together, she had that looked of ... what do they call it? Fondness? Or was it something else?_ Clearing her head, Anzu stopped her thoughts about other's affairs.  
  
_So what if they liked them? That doesn't change the fact that they're not enemies._ Anzu thought bitterly. She fingered her brown hair as she met the gaze of the prince. Quickly he looked away, his eyes downcast. Strange _guy, but maybe really polite like his brother. Wonder if they're twins?_ She heard something running swiftly there was behind her. Swerving around, she pulled out her sword.  
  
A flash of white and black came to her senses. Only one person could ever be this fast and wear those colors, but she thought that they had killed him already. The movement came in front of the men that she was traveling with and knocked them down one by one. Soon, she was standing alone, while the others were too shocked to move from their spot on the ground.  
  
"BAKURA!" Anzu shouted into the eerie silence. "Come out here you werewolf!" A pair of strong arms circled her thin waist and the girl slammed into a well-built chest. Craning her neck, the huntress saw an evil smirk and twinkling hazel eyes. The white hair man nuzzled his face into her smooth neck. "Hello Anzu, did you miss me?" His words were muffled as he traced his tongue on her skin. Shuddering, Anzu replied coldly. "No, and let me go before I have to kill you."  
  
Seto sat on the ground watching the way that this man was touching her. A stab of jealousy went through his stomach when he saw the man lick her neck. No one, but him, could ever lay a finger on her. Jou and Honda, recovering first, crawled over to protect Atem and Yuugi. They all drew their swords and prepared for an attack on their new threat.  
  
Making a pout and Bakura nibbled her earlobe. "Such harsh words. What did I ever did to you?" Growling, the brunette in his arms jabbed his gut with the handle of her sword and got loose from his hold. Bakura winced at the sudden pain. He hadn't expected her to hit him with so much force. Then of course, they haven't met for five years and many could happen in such a short period of time.  
  
"Get away from me and my family, you disgusting creature." She was pissed off. He had tried seducing her in front of others and no one ever touches her. Holding her sword in front, the brunette slashed out wildly. Transforming, the guy in front of her went from a human's body to a werewolf's large shape. It gave a mighty leap and landed on Anzu, pinning her down by the shoulders.  
  
The sword that was in her hand skittered away, so she kicked it. It flew over her head and smacked into a tree. The generals surrounded Atem and Yuugi as they advanced to the beastly human. Before Seto was a yard away, it scrambled into the trees. "Don't move! Just stay alert!" Anzu gasped through her panting.  
  
.......................  
  
Darkness clambered into the sky and they all were in Isis's room. Malik had woken up before dusk and was first greeted by being trapped in a bear hug by his sister. Now, they were talking quietly of his disappearance. "Malik, where's Rishid? Is he not with you?" Isis asked concernedly. Nodding, the young man spoke. "I... This witch trapped us, up in the Forest Mountains. Rishid tried his best to hold her off after I had gotten hurt. He told me to run downhill and away from there. I don't know what happened to him sister."  
  
"Isis, is tonight a full moon?" Malik asked warily. "It is. Why do you...oh no." Isis stood up and ushered the girls away from the place. "Go as far as you can, quickly now. Run with your animals and go find Anzu. I'll catch up with you soon enough, hurry now!" Hearing her urgency, they ran into the dark woods. The clouds that were hovering over the moon started to fade. The moon slowly appeared before her eyes. When she went back in, Malik was grasping the blankets tightly from pain.  
  
Giving a howl of pain, he clawed his head. His body was shaking violently as it started to changed shape. His light blond hair turned into a mane, his body taking a form of a large wolf. The hands that were on his head became long nailed paws, as well as his feet. A bushy tail sprouted from his backside; a pair of ears and long snout grew from his face. Isis gave a gasp at the sight in front of her.  
  
.......................  
  
The girls ran and somehow found they way to the traveling group. Most of them were fighting the indescribable animal in front of them; the king and the prince had their blades out just for safety measures. Soon, the blond general tackled the gruesome beast and got bitten by venomous fangs. Anzu took this chance to stab her blade into the lower backside of the animal and kicked it into the forest. They heard the THUMP as it hit a tree.  
  
They ran into the circle and Mai quickly pulled out some bandages. The guys were perplexed at the sudden intrusion and Anzu has a confused look on her face. "What are..." Cutting her off, Mai said in a rush. "Never mind that now. We have to get him to a place where I could get the poison out and fix him up before it infects his systems." Scrambling to the standing horses, they jumped on and Honda carried Jou on his back. Anzu got onto her wolf as Mai and Shizuka got on the panther. The groups sped through the night seeking the camp that isn't too far away.  
  
.......................  
  
"Malik! Stop! It's me! Your sister, it's Isis! Stop it, I don't want to hurt you brother!" Isis carefully held a club like branch in front of her. The werewolf was circling her, waiting for an opening. If he bit her, then she would be in deep trouble. A half wolf could kill their prey with their poisonous teeth, but wouldn't change them into a werewolf. Isis relaxed a bit when she felt the anger die down. _Maybe he did know that it was I. I just hope that he wouldn't be active till the moon disappears.  
_  
Seeing her letting her guard down was just what it needed. Pushing on its hind legs, Malik forced his weight onto Isis. The psychic quickly but gently hit him with the club. Ignoring the throbbing pain on his stomach and back, he opened his jaw and sank his fangs into her shoulder. Isis gave a loud scream and whacked Malik with full force on the side, sending him straight into the tree. .......................  
  
Everyone, except Seto, Anzu and Atem, surrounded Jou. He lay there motionless, only twitching now and then, which Mai said was a side effect of the bite he received. Shizuka was washing the mark when she found a golden necklace around his neck. Carefully, she unclipped it and placed it in her palms. A round locket similar to hers was at the end of the chain. Flipping it open, Shizuka struggled not to gasp. It was a picture of her when she was younger.  
  
Instinctively, she felt the cool metal against her own neck. Inside the identical locket was a picture of her brother, just about four years old. Her eyes started to brim with tears until Yuugi broke the touching moment. "What are you doing with Jou's locket?!" Spinning around, Shizuka looked surprised. "I...I..." The red head was lost for words as Honda defended with Yuugi. "Are ya gonna steal that ta blackmail him? Cuz if ya are, then ya hafta go thru us first missy!"  
  
Honda demonstrated what he meant by rolling up his sleeves. Yuugi came beside his fallen comrade and looked sadly at his friend. Mai, who was sitting at the end of the mat, sighed and crossed her hands in front of her chest. "Will you boys cut this ridicule this minute? Your friend here, obviously, needs the medicine right away. But no one had gotten a hold of it. Not even me because people say that the people who traveled there didn't return."  
  
"Are you saying that that place where the medicine is, is haunted?" Yuugi asked the older woman. Shrugging, Mai answered, "Dunno. Might be and might not be. Depends on how you'd look at it hon." Sighing, Shizuka handed back the locket reluctantly. "I think this belongs to my bro—your friend there." Suspiciously, Honda and Mai quirked their eyebrows and said together, "What did you say?"  
  
Sweating lightly, Shizuka fidgeted a bit and wringed the towel in her hands tightly. _Should I or should I not? They are my friends, well, at least Mai is. Maybe I should, but then something might happen to us. What if they take me away or banish me? What should I do?  
_  
.......................  
  
Anzu was sitting in a wooden chair, to her discomfort, and paid little attention to what Atem and Seto were discussing. She decided to skip out on the patient that Mai was handling and keep an eye out for the king who she didn't really trust with her family. She had a good reason to be suspicious because of a very simple, but also complex answer at the same time. _It was because they are the Raised. They were known for their unfairness and cheating in her tribe. They lie all times, telling not one line of truth.  
_  
"Hey, girl. Will you pay attention!" Seto roared as his balled fist made contact with the table. Jumping out of her skin, Anzu stood up and pulled her sword out. "Kaiba please sit. Huntress, there is no need for such rash actions. My general and I were just trying to get your attention." Atem said calmly, glaring at Seto. Slowly, the brunette girl slid back her weapon and sat down. "What is it that you want 'your Highness'" Anzu said, laced with sarcasm.  
  
Seto pointed menacingly at her. "You shall respect the king with a proper tone. Do that again and I shall—"  
  
"Shall what great 'Lord'?" Anzu challenged mockingly.  
  
"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I shall kick your—" Seto's words were once again cut off by a very amused Anzu.  
  
"My "ass"? Get real. I could kill you before you could say 'help!'." She said, ticking Seto off.  
  
"Huntress, Kaiba would you two please act accordingly? A life is at stake here and I rather wish to heal him—" Atem stopped in mid sentence when he heard a crowd by the trees. Hearing it too, Anzu quickly ran out to the edge of the forest and nearly screamed at the sight of Isis.  
  
"Psychic!" Rushing forward, Anzu saw the disgusting bite of a werewolf on her shoulder. Taking hold of her leader away from the guards, she hurriedly brought Isis to Mai. "Healer!" Anzu caught the drowsy girl's attention quickly. "Hurry, she's been bitten... by a werewolf."  
  
Both of the girls laid her on the sheets next to Jou and Anzu scared the two generals out with her deadliest glare. "Quickly, the poison has been in her for too long. Shi, get me the poultice now. Anzu.... Pass me the bandages." Mai took order and washed the wound with the wet cloth Shizuka used earlier.  
  
Rustling sounds outside brought Anzu's attention to the tent flap. Four shadows were standing outside of the tent. One walked up to the flap and a deep voice asked, "Is everything alright Wilderness?"  
  
"Everything is fine. Just fine." Anzu stormed out of the tent and blocked the entrance. "Right now Healer doesn't need anymore distractions. She and Mage have everything under control. So please don't go in!" Her blue eyes were fierce. Realizing that she just spoke those words to the king, she muttered, "Sorry." And the brunette girl stalked off, whistling to her wolf.  
  
At a distance, the men watched her as she hopped on and whispered something into its ear. It gave a growl and howled, like giving a signal. Holding tightly to the fur, Anzu and Kohaku sped off into the darkness.  
  
"Where do you think she's heading?" Yuugi murmured to himself, making it only audible to his brother. Sighing, Atem grabbed his forehead and shook his head. "I don't know, but I doubt it would be safe for a young lady to be off alone at night in there with a werewolf nonetheless." Raising an eyebrow, Honda suggested that Seto should follow her.  
  
Agreeing, Atem ordered the top general to go. "But why me?" Seto protested with a twitching brow. "Because... you two seem acquainted earlier than our first meeting." The king reasoned. "And because you are one of my finest man around." He added, just in case Seto needed an ego boost. (AN: I dun think he does...)  
  
Grunting, Seto walked up cautiously to the ebony horse that he rode earlier. In his entire life he has never seen a horse so stubborn. No matter what he tried, from hitting to yelling to whatever, the mare won't seem to listen to him. Then Anzu's words reoccurred to him. _"I believe that if you aren't kind to animals, they intend to get you off, don't they? Then I hope that you would be nicer to it, it did volunteer to travel with you Raised people."  
_  
Gently and tentatively, he talked to it as he climbed on. It was tense but the black horse relaxed when it felt the calmness emitting from the rider. Seto saluted to Atem and Yuugi and gave a tug on the leather cord, following Anzu and her wolf into the forest.  
  
AN: Wow... this chapter is longer than I wanted. I have to cut out the last two scenes for the chapter five because I'm typing over my limit. Yes yes, I'm crazy to have limits to my typing. But I don't think my A:/ would support as much space. If you know what I mean. But who cares? Lol... I say that often don't I? Well, tell me what ya'll think just by reviewing! Ja!  
  
AquariousF5: thanks for the encouragement! I think I'm kinda getting the hang of Shizuka and Mai's personality. But with Atem and Yuugi, I think I still need to work on it. So how did you like this chapter? Interesting? Boring? Off track? Haha. I didn't that I could make things so "dramatic"; after all, drama wasn't really one of my best genres. But I think it's a bit exaggerating.... Like a smack in the face. And thanks again. Tell me what ya think!  
  
katie: lol. Thanks, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up before my birthday!  
  
HieilovesBotan: wow. Not many people actually say that. Thank you for reviewing and review for this chapter so I could see what you like/hate/kinda like about this chapter. Plus, nice CAPS LOCK. I have a very hard time just from pressing it myself. -  
  
ma-au: I like my wolfies. They're kawaii, fluffy, kawaii, sweet, kawaii, cool, kawaii, and...er... I'm running out of words. (Flips through the dictionary). Hehe... forget it. As I wrote for katie, I'll try my best to get chapter five up before my b-day. Sorry ya'll have to wait till then!


	6. Chapter 5

.......................  
  
Warriors At Heart,

Chapter Five,

By Faith  
  
.......................  
  
Stopping at the foot of a hill, Anzu got off her ride and slowly paced up the steep mound. The crickets were playing their music and the fireflies were whizzing around, radiating soft glows of orange-yellow light. The tiny wildflowers intertwined themselves with ivy and moss. Reaching the top, she found that the family of Kohaku had already arrived.  
  
Two wolves, larger than the rest, sat in the circle of the ring that the beasts formed. The daughter of the leaders trotted up to her parents and sat comfortably in between them. Anzu smiled as the wolves greeted her by nuzzling their warm snouts against her palm.  
  
She wasn't afraid of them. They were like her second family who were always there for her when she needed time alone. It felt as if they knew what she was going through without words, only body language and scents.  
  
The brunette girl carefully sat on a nearby rock and looked up into the midnight sky. The foggy clouds hid the stars and the full moon was barely visible to the human eye. Turmoil thoughts seeped into her mind just looking at the balls of gas spinning in the distant galaxy.  
  
Sensing her discomfort, a young pup walked up to her and laid its head on her hands that were folded on her lap. It blinked curiously at her as it turned its head each way to examine her. Rubbing its ears, Anzu looked sadly into its blue and green eyes. It growled quietly, enjoying the rub and jumped into her lap, seeking more comfort and attention. Seeing that their friend is getting more attention from Anzu, the other pups came over and whined for some. Anzu laughed at this and got off her seat and sat on the grass instead.  
  
Crowding around her, the young wolves sat beside her and each received a pet on the head. The one on the brunette's lap curled into a ball and cuddled deeper into her arms. Its breathing became calmer and softer; a sign to Anzu that it had went to sleep.  
  
Sighing, Anzu once more looked up to the endless night sky. _Sometimes I envy them. They've got such a free and innocent spirit that I once had. They didn't have to kill other's to have their land back. They just mark their territory and frighten the others to keep them away. But what do I have? I only have a lost tribe that is dying away before my eyes and a war of life.  
_  
A lone tear escaped from her eyes. War linked a long chain of events that she didn't want to remember. From the beginning of her youth, war wasn't settled. There would be outbreaks from either side when they were unhappy of the peace agreement. Soon she was taken into battle.  
  
At first, Anzu was surprised that she actually survived her first fight with the Raised. They had more fully equipped armor and men. Her family was only about a hundred women living together compared to the thousands of men that the enemy had. Of course, she wasn't really slaughtering the fully- grown soldiers, only the young ones about her age or a little older.  
  
She felt sorry for killing them at such a young age. It was ridiculous for young kids, who were able to bear a weapon, to be sent into a battle of life and death at such a young age. To be separated from their mysterious life and family before their real time had came.  
  
But then again, she was treated the same. Once when she was able to carry a cooper short sword made by the smith of the tribe, Anzu was forced into battle. Her family had done so as well. Mai and Isis were fighting along side her, murdering the boys, who were their enemies.  
  
As time went by, Shizuka was thrown into battle with them. Even when her magic was still weak, she had to defend for her tribe. _It was a matter of honor and dignity. In war, you are either to master or to be mastered._ The leader had repeated this all the time before they went to the battleground.  
  
It was around her fifth summer when the treaty had bind the war and that's when she met him. He was only two summers her senior and his sibling was about five years her junior. Back then they were playmates. But they're bitter people at the wage of war now.  
  
Suddenly, the crickets stopped their hum and the fireflies disappeared from the air and into their nest. Anzu, alert and ready, closed her eyes and concentrated at what could've cause the sudden silence. Soon enough, hooves could be heard beating onto the solid ground. It was a steady and fast pace and the tiny shattered rocks could be heard shivering up and down. The huntress sensed that the animals took noticed of the movement and surrounded her.  
  
The young wolves were ushered by their parents to retreat behind them for protection. Opening her sapphire eyes, Anzu drew her weapon and held it in position. The wolves were containing their spring in their hind legs and were growling in their throats. The hooves became louder and louder as it drew nearer and nearer to the place they were at. The moon came out from the dense clouds and an outline could be seen. Someone was riding the mare, leaning and holding onto its neck.  
  
When it came out from the shadows, an ebony stallion halted at the foot of the hill and its rider sat up straight.  
  
.......................  
  
"Shi, did you noticed that it's suddenly so quiet?" Mai asked the younger girl as she looked behind her to the opening of the tent. "I did Mai. You don't think that they're planning something do you?" Shizuka asked frightened. Narrowing her violet eyes, the strawberry blond girl walked over and stuck her head out of the tent. Just as she did, Mai saw the tallest general, or Icy as she nicknamed him, getting onto the black horse. The healer was stunned when it didn't try throwing him off. It did in the morning and for some reason, it didn't now.  
  
Maybe he finally learned to be nice to it for once. Mai thought dryly. The horse quickly headed into her home after the man saluted to the king and prince. What surprised her more is that Anzu hadn't tried to stop him. That girl would never let a human other than her race in. _Wonder why's she letting them now?_ Mai was confused.  
  
"What's wrong Mai?" Shizuka stuck her head out of the tent as well. The red head saw the prince and the king discussing something along with the dark brunette soldier. The body gestures were very familiar. Realizing what they were going to do, the mage pulled the healer into the tent. "Mai, they're going to surround us. We have to do something!" Mai wrinkled her forehead. "I know. But why would they do that.... Unless they don't trust us... What should we do?"  
  
.......................  
  
Yuugi turned to his brother and friend. "So what do we do now Atem? Wait for them to get back?" Sighing, Atem shook his head. "I'm not sure brother. But to be safe we should guard the premises and put some soldiers around the tent that they are using. It would be unwise to leave them unattended. After all... they still haven't agreed to the peace treaty and they have Jou hostage. If we loosen our guard, they might try something, even though I trust them that they won't."  
  
"Alright! I'll go and round up some soldiers to guard the tent. You two better get some sleep... it is past midnight your Highnesses." Honda said as he motioned for the few standing men nearby to come along with him. The brothers headed off to their tents and Honda led the guards to the outside of the tent.  
  
Marching out, Mai stood in front of them. Putting her fist on her hips, she demanded, "What are you doing?" Scowling at her, Honda replied, "What do you think? Surrounding you so you don't run away." Glowering at him, Mai said angrily, "Who do you think we are? Murderers? We only kill when necessary and we don't poison people. We offered our help to tend your soldier, friend or whatever you call him and this is what we get? We get locked up by your filthy hands and kept at bay. Tell me what ever had we ever done to you?"  
  
Honda knew when to back off from an angry woman. Holding out his hand, he said, "I'm only going to place them here to keep you safe from those werewolves or whatever that thing was. You could freely go anywhere just as long as you don't go killing our friend..." Sticking her head in the air, Mai replied, "You better be." And went back into the tent to check on Isis.  
  
.......................  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" Anzu asked as Seto walked up to the top of the hill. "Do what?" He asked uninterested. Fuming, Anzu scowled. "Popping out of nowhere when you're not needed." Snorting, Seto stopped in front of the chain of wolves. _Why would they be protecting her? From what I know about these creatures, they kill anyone at sight._ Seto thought confusedly.  
  
Seeing that he was frowning at her animal family, Anzu snapped at him. "Quit staring at them. They are my family and they're just acting like one... so bug off!" Reverting to his glares, he looked up at her with sharp cold blue eyes. After a while, Seto smirked. "Humph. Guess you're that desperate to have a family so you go running to wild animals huh? You're really pathetic then." The brunette boy remarked.  
  
She clenched her fist until she felt her knuckles crack. "Take that back Seto Kaiba." Anzu gritted through of her teeth. How dare he insult her and her family! He looks like he's enjoying every bit of this... well... then that could be arranged. Fixing her sword back in her sheath, she said, "Then I take it that you're desperate too." Seto's smirk faded at bit before asking why.  
  
"Why ought I be? I have everything I needed." Seto said haughtily. Rolling her eyes, Anzu turned her back on him and went up to the pups. They bounded up to her, but more slowly because of the new stranger that was with them. The parents tightened the circle when Seto took a step forward. Scratching one canine on the stomach and the other on the back, Anzu stifled a laugh at what she was going to say next.  
  
"You're desperate for... me." At that, Anzu giggled at his stunned face. Seto stopped and had a very shocked expression. His eyes were widened and his mouth was gaping a bit. Gasping for her breath, Anzu managed to choke out, "Look at yourself.... Your expression.... It's priceless... Oh Kami..." Regaining his dignity, Seto threw daggers at her. If looks could kill, Anzu would have been dead after ten seconds.  
  
Feeling annoyed, Anzu said, "Stop looking at me like that. I was only joking. Anyways... to the real questions. Why are you in this forest without permission?" Folding his arms, Seto looked down the hill. "To get you." Apprehending the words, Anzu was surprised. Tilting her head, Anzu moved on. "And why are YOU coming to get me?" Grunting, Seto answered, "Look, I wasn't the one that volunteered to come pick up a homeless girl. The king "forced" me to get you."  
  
"I'm not homeless you selfish jerk!" Anzu shouted. The wolves' ears perked up and advanced towards the brunette man. Anzu growled a bit and got the leader's attention. It trotted over to her and licked her hand. _What is it?_ It barked. "It's okay... you could go home now. I'm feeling better... and don't worry... he won't touch me." Anzu whispered to it and kissed its nose. Understanding her, it howled to the pack and pointed its head to their cave.  
  
Once the pack was out of sight, Anzu and Seto stood there in silence, staring at each other with unidentified emotions. "So... you said that you're king forced you to come...to 'get' me... why?" Seto stood there dumbfounded. To be truthful, he didn't know the answer to her question. The king said that they were "acquainted", which is partly true, and that there are animals that could kill... so which one is the right one? Both sounded horridly preposterous to him because he didn't want to have anything to do with the enemy.  
  
"Never mind that. Get your feet moving so we could just head back to the campsite before people starts spreading lies about us." The general snapped. "Fine. But there's only one horse and you could count me out on walking. My wolf does have to rest too so don't bother telling me to call it." Anzu pointed out as she glared at him. "I'm not riding with a barbarian like you." Seto muttered as he walked down to the mare. That stupid, arrogant, selfish, heartless, cute bastard—wait! Did I just say Kaiba's cute?! Anzu was terrified by her own thoughts as she clumsily followed him downhill. Not paying any attention to where she was walking, the huntress accidentally came upon an ostrich sized egg and tripped over it.  
  
"EKS!" The girl blocked her face by putting her hands defensively in front of her head as she went tumbling down and catching Seto into the downhill roll. "What the--!" He'd turned around when she had shrieked and before he knew what was going on, he was rolling along with her. Finally reaching the foot of the steep mound, the two were still dazed and were tangled among each other. Anzu's hands were wrapped around the guy's neck and his were on her rear. Their legs were crisscrossed and her face was meshed into his strong chest, while his was in her soft hair.  
  
Blinking out from her dizziness, Anzu's face turned crimson when she took noticed of their recent position. _This isn't exactly comfortable, but it feels kinda...right. NO! What am I saying! I've must've hit my head too hard..._ "OW!"  
  
When Seto miserably failed trying to get up, he smashed into Anzu. Getting a little frustrated being crushed underneath a weight greater than hers, Anzu threatened, "Get off me now and get your dirty hands off me! Sukebe! Feel me up again and I promise you that you'll lose them!"  
  
Seto's face started to heat up when he unintentionally grabbed her. Recomposing himself, Seto grunted, "I would if you would just get your slinky hands off of my neck." Realizing that her hands were still around his collar, Anzu quickly withdrew her hands to her sides but not without smacking him hardly on the shoulder. Scrambling off her, Seto stood up and dusted off the dirt and loose leaves on his clothing. Anzu just sat there picking out the grass out of her amber-ish brown hair.  
  
"So," she coughed to get choke out the dust that had entered her throat, "Who gets on the horse?" The brunette male looked at her disoriented. "Are you serious? We know very well that a barbaric like you could run for who knows how long. Unless you would like to sit with me steering." He sneered at her.  
  
Anzu narrowed her eyes until they were silts of hard blue. "I'd rather kill myself than ride with you or walk in the dark with Bakura still in there." She pointed into the pitch-black forest to show her meaning. When turning to look at him, Anzu saw his face twisted in anger and jealousy. _How could someone be jealous of a werewolf?_ Anzu shuddered inwardly at the thought.  
  
Snorting, Seto walked up to the horse and got on. "Well then, you could just stay here till morning and find your way, Mazaki. Then again, you could be hunted and die at the hands of that werewolf before you even reach there." He didn't like the idea of saying that, but he needed her to get on or else the king would probably have his head hanging at his home. This Bakura beast wasn't a person/monster that he would recommended to be close with, especially with her.  
  
"Hmph. Screw you Kaiba." Anzu slowly made her way to the stallion. Smirking Seto said, "That could be arranged."  
  
Checking carefully for somewhere to hold onto, Anzu whacked him on the back and murmured, "Hentai."  
  
Suddenly, Seto chuckled. "You're the one who said it." Grasping tightly onto the reins, the brunette male tugged hard and without warning, broke the horse into a run.  
  
Anzu immediately threw her arms securely around his waist just to keep herself on the mare. When her face rammed into his neck, she took a whiff of his cologne. Seto smelled like cinnamon and wintergreen. "Well, you're the one who misunderstood what I said." She shouted over the wind that was blowing into her face.  
  
"Well then, get to the point next time!" He yelled back. Seto had a smug grin on his face. It was the first time had ever had fun talking to someone that he just reunited with. They used to bicker over very little tiny things, such as which is the fast runner and who could climb the highest.  
  
Anzu's red lips curled into a tired smile. _Guess he is still the same guy after all... maybe just a little changed in the attitude and physical appearance over the years. Wonder if his brother's still with him. _As the steady rhythm of the horse hooves beat on, she laid her head on his back and slowly sleep over took her senses.  
  
.......................  
  
Groggily, Anzu yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes from their sleepiness. Cracking open the cerulean eyes, it met with the whiteness of a tent sheet. Alert, she sat up and took in her surroundings. There was a chair and a basin sitting in a corner and a cherry wood chest on the opposite side. Another chair was next to her with neatly folded shirts and pants on top. It was obvious that it belonged to a male, since there would be no women fighting in this war with the exception of her tribe.  
  
"I've seen that you've awoken." A deep voice said at the opening of the tent. Turning to the owner of the shadow that covered her, her eyes met with the brightness of the sun. Blinking away the light, her vision cleared and their mirrored eyes clashed. "Is this your tent?" Anzu asked meekly. Scowling, Seto said, "Isn't it obvious?" Pretending to think, Anzu shook her head. "Not really sure. All of the people here are guys you know. And I could've been in the king's or the prince's or the brown hair soldier's or—."  
  
"I get your point." Seto answered dryly. Fiddling a bit with her hair, Anzu looked up at him again. His glare was distracting; it was like he could look deeply into her soul without trying. She felt like Seto was boring holes through her head. "Well?" Seto snapped.  
  
"Well what?" Anzu said feeling irritated. "Get up. The king IS waiting for us." Seto emphasized the word 'is' to show that they've been waiting for a long while. "What for? To sign the treaty crap? You could count me out on that. So tell your king no." Anzu replied looking straight into his dark eyes. "You've changed." He remarked. Anzu sweat dropped. "Uh... everyone changes. I mean, they've gotta grow up--." "That wasn't what I meant. You've changed, in your attitude." Seto said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"So? I'm not the only one. You did, I did, my family did, and maybe even yours did too." Anzu didn't like where this conversation was heading. _Seto had changed back into the cold person, a different mask from last nights... that is if it weren't a dream. What made him changed from one person to another so quickly? Is he afraid of something?_ Anzu thought as she stood up.  
  
"Hurry up... I don't have all day." Seto said as he headed the opposite direction. Anzu grumbled a little, but followed anyways.  
  
.......................  
  
"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH HIM/HER JUST FOR SOME HERBS?! FORGET IT!" Seto and Anzu shouted at Atem in unison as they pointed at each other with looks that could kill. Sighing, Atem smacked his forehead. He knew something like this would happen, especially if they had to work together.  
  
"But A—Huntress... Think of our leader! She's in no condition to move or stand! She needs the aloe vera, hellebore and mountain laurel(1)." Shizuka pleaded. Crossing her arms, Anzu closed her eyes and tried to escape the same eyes that always get to her.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll go but not with him. I could go alone and that is final!" Anzu said and turned around, getting ready to stomp out of the tent. "But you know what I said, no one had ever returned after going there. My mother was just lucky to have come home with little of the herbs." Mai reasoned.  
  
"Yes. So please Huntress, do it for my sake and Psychic's! It won't be as bad as staying here, after all, you like the wild and being free, don't you?" Shizuka made her eyes look glassy and had a huge pout on the face. Looking at her goddaughter, the brunette girl gave in.  
  
"Fine! But he is NOT to bother me!" She pointed to the shadows where Seto was standing. "Hmph, who would want to talk to a girl like you?" Seto commented snidely. "You... you..." Anzu slowly counted in the Old Language(2) to contain her anger.  
  
"Me...Me... me what?" Seto mimicked. He was getting amused just to see her act so angry and cute. _What the hell... did I just say that she's cute?!_ Mentally slapping himself, Seto continued to have an inner battle with his mind.  
  
"Well, you coming or not?!" Anzu snapped angrily at him. Raising an eyebrow, Seto went after her. They both marched across the campsite and reached the end of the territory. The three horses that brought them here were tied to the ground. All of them were pawing the ground from boredom and unhappiness. They weren't used to being picketed, but were free and independent spirits. Seeing them unsatisfied, Anzu quickly cut the ropes and sent two of them home. The third remained with her, feeling that there was need for him to be there.  
  
"Why the hell did you tie up these horses?" Anzu demanded an answer from the soldier that was recently guarding the mares. "So they don't run away you bitch. How stupid could you be?" The man said insultingly, while glaring evilly at her. Giving him a blow in the stomach, Anzu punched him the in the face afterwards. When he collapsed on the ground, she dusted off her hands and got on the ebony stallion.  
  
Seto just stood there not knowing whether he should help the filthy soldier or get on the horse. "Would you just get on?" Anzu said frustrated. "Whatever, but I'm steering."  
  
"No." She said firmly. "You did yesterday and nearly killed me in process. Plus, I think the horse would prefer me in front." Sighing angrily, Seto got on the horse and surprised Anzu. He held onto her shoulders with a death grip and flipped her over his head. Too stunned to scream, Anzu once more grabbed hold onto his waist when the horse took off like lightning.  
  
.......................  
  
Soon night fell upon the two travelers and they stopped to came at a nearby stream. The whole ride had remained a big void; Seto and Anzu were ignoring each other just because of wanting to steer. (AN: I used to do that too!) Getting off the mare, Anzu stretched her sore muscles. Her back was aching just for sitting in the same position for the whole day. Seto did the same and rubbed his neck. Anzu had fallen asleep while they were reaching the mountain.  
  
"So, how much further do you think we'll have to travel?" Anzu asked after check out where they were. Grunting, Seto said, "You're the one who grew up in the woods, not me." "But didn't your king give you the map or something? I might have grown up here, but there are restrictions to where we go." Anzu shot back. "Great. We're completely lost in this damn forest." Seto groaned. It wasn't the best to be lost and traveling with a girl that he now barely knows.  
  
"Forget that. Why don't you get some wood for the fire and I'll go find something that we could eat." Anzu walked off into the clusters of birches and Seto headed in the other direction.  
  
.......................  
  
Mai, Yuugi and Atem were sitting around the two poisoned patients. Every now and then, Mai would put a cold washcloth on their foreheads to dry the sweat. They both were breathing heavily and their chest rose at a fast rate. This worried Mai because it could only mean one thing. The poison effect is starting to make its move. It was a thing that she hoped would take on after they came back with the herbs, but what started had started.  
  
"What's wrong with them? They've been acting like this just now. Is there something wrong?" Atem asked carefully. Yuugi wasn't too sure about it himself when he glanced from Mai to Atem. "The poison's effect is taking place. I've just gave them the medicine that would hold it off for a while, but I don't think it would stop it because the poison is stronger than it." Mai explained.  
  
"I hope they come back soon because they aren't holding on with normal medicine very well. The infection is spreading slowly, but efficiently. What do we do?" The healer sighed hopelessly. "We have to hope of the best. I could send for some doctors from my kingdom if you like." He offered. Shaking her head, her strawberry-blond braids shook loose. Placing a cool hand on the two sick patients' heads, she murmured. "Please get better soon, for Kami's sake. This place wouldn't be the same without you two."  
  
(1)= these are plants that I looked up in the dictionary... too lazy to make them up. Aloe vera is used in cosmetics and drugs for its soothing and healing properties. Hellebore is related to the buttercup and have large showy flowers and thick roots used in medicine. Mountain laurel has poisonous evergreen leaves and clusters of pink or white flowers.  
  
(2)= the Old Language is the language spoken by the Wilderness tribe. It'll be explained later in the story!  
  
AN: YES! I actually wrote it in 3 days 20 hours and er...57 minutes! First time it actually took me such a short time to finish it! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! The next chapter is started right now! P.S. I actually wrote over my limit.... But do you think it matters? And I have so little reviewers! Two.... sniffles but I hope you review this one!  
  
HieilovesBotan: Lol. I agree definitely! The plot does thickens and thickens and thickens... like um... honey mixed with more honey! Er... I think... and yep! As I'm developing this story... more of the yugioh characters come out to the scene! Only... I forgot how many more there is... let's see...hm...one... two...er....four? Never mind! very big sweatdrop Thanks for reviewing! And how do you steal a cow? Just kidding!  
  
AquariousF5: hehe... I know... very high pitch and evil cackling that ends up being lots of choking ouchy... what till you read the next chapter! I couldn't wait to add more poisoned honey! more cackling and hacking eck... gotta stop doing that...


	7. Chapter 6

......................  
  
Warriors At Heart,

Chapter Six,

By Winterwing3000  
  
......................  
  
The brunette duo was sitting quietly in front of the fire that Seto had built. The eerie silence was killing Anzu as she gazed into the raging blaze. They haven't been talking to each other since they came back with the things. The huntress came back with a small rabbit to feed the both of them and the general had a load of branches and sticks that would last them till the break of dawn. Sighing, Anzu reverted her gaze to the man sitting across from her. He too was staring into the fire.  
  
_Wonder what's he thinking about. Boys think a lot these days, too much actually. Wonder what's he up to._ Anzu wondered, still looking at the boy. _Maybe he's trying to ditch me in this place and let me get myself killed by Bakura. I'm going to kill him if I see that bastard again! How dare he touched me that last time we met!_ Her impassive expression turned into a wolfish scowl.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, Seto looked up into the blue eyes with sudden fire glowing within them. Her face was deepened into a glare with the eyes at him. "What are you looking at?" Seto snapped. Snapping out of her scowl, Anzu blushed and looked away. She had been caught staring at him and now embarrassed by him. Anzu prayed to Kami that the girls were here to see that happening.  
  
_The girls, Isis. What are we going to do? We've lost our way and can't find the damn mountains!_ Anzu thought as her brows scrunched together. "It's obvious Mazaki. So you don't have to tell me that." Seto snorted. Hanging her brown head, Anzu blushed even deeper. Had she said that out loud? She was happy that it was dark enough for him not to see her like this. "Shut up! I'm trying to think, mister!" Anzu retorted.  
  
"Well for one thing, people don't think aloud unless they're really dense." Seto said. "Shut up bastard! I don't need you to teach me what I already know!" Anzu shot at him With a glare, Seto said, "What did you say to me?!" Giggling lightly, Anzu acted maturely and stuck her tongue at him. "Serves you right!"  
  
"Whatever, least I don't go talking out loud like someone." Seto said calmly and directed this to her. Gritting her teeth, Anzu cursed even more, "Ga naar hel! Asshole, weet neit waroom uw moeder zelfs geboorte aan jackass als hem gaf. (Go to hell! Asshole, don't know why your mother even gave birth to a jackass like him.)" Standing up, Anzu retreated into the dark woods and left behind a very angry Seto. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, catching up to her with his long strides  
  
"I'm going to take a bath! Unless you have something to say about, don't follow me!" Anzu replied, walking even faster and trying to get away from him. Grabbing her shoulder, he flung her around. Anzu met face to face with him. "How do I know that you aren't going to leave me here in this place where you call home and go somewhere else?" Seto sneered at her dangerously.  
  
Roughly, Anzu removed his hand from her and said, "Fine. Don't trust me! If you want to be sure that I don't runaway, then you're always welcomed to watch me. But then again, royal knights such as you don't spy on woman when they bathe. Unless I'm wrong." The brunette boy 'hmph'd' and followed her as she moved once more.  
  
Seeing that he was tailing her, the girl dodged behind the trees, desperately trying to loose him. She hadn't meant what she said; it was only an excuse that she thought would keep him away from her bath. After many attempts, Anzu was furious. Spinning around, she waited for him to reappear in front of her.  
  
When Seto caught up, Anzu stared at him angrily. "Would you stop following me?" She fumed. Smirking, Seto shook his head. "You're the one to blame when you 'invited' me to come with you." Growling, she faced the direction of the stream and head on with him closely behind her. ......................

"How are they holding up, ma'am?" Atem asked as he entered the medical ward. Turning around, Mai looked tiredly at the king. She hasn't slept for two nights and her body was growing tired with the lack of nourishment. Shizuka was out gather some herbs with the general that was escorting her. The healer didn't trust the oddly hair boy going about with the girl that she treated like her own sister.  
  
"They're fine, your Majesty." Mai said as she waved off the growing sleepiness. "All I need is for my friend to come back so I could treat their wounds." Looking worried, Atem nodded and suggested, "Why don't my brother and I watch them while you go ahead and relax a bit. You've never left their side ever since you came to my camp." Mai noted that he was a respectful young man that she could trust. After all, she is the only one here that could possibly save the two's lives.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back when Mage has collected the plants." Getting up, the blond stopped and saw the king looking sadly and intensively at her leader. "Your Highness, if you don't my me asking, do you perhaps have something for my—our leader?" Mai asked somewhat interested. Turning into a light shade of pink, Atem said nothing and looked at Jou for a distraction from the woman's violet eyes. "Then do you have something for my general lying here?" He asked as he tried to stay calm and pointed to Jou.  
  
Following his point, Mai saw whom he was pointing to. Turning a slight crimson, Mai quickly walked out of the tent. Atem chuckled and sat down on the chair next to Isis. Gingerly, he brushed his fingers lightly against her heated skin. Isis gave no response to his actions being still unconscious. Boldly, Atem slipped his hand into hers and held it tight. "Don't know what I'm feeling for you, really." He murmured.

......................

Stopping quickly at the shore of the stream, Anzu looked cautiously at the glimmering water. The water was flowing downstream and the current didn't look like it was very strong. Nodding inwardly, Anzu waited for him to walk away. After a few moments, she didn't hear the rustling of leaves so she turned around.  
  
"Could you go somewhere else? A girl needs her privacy Kaiba." She stated icily and pointed her index fingers into the dense brushes. "Whatever." The boy said as he marched into the greens. Finally left alone, Anzu sighed and started to remove her garments and waddled into the water. Sinking into the cold stream, the brunette shivered slightly and rubbed herself clean.  
  
"Stupid Kaiba... no perverted Kaiba. Wonder if he ever leaves the girls that live at his house alone. Maybe not... from his attitude, he probably bothers them all the time. Wish he would stop slowing me down from the hunt. It would be so much easier without that guy!" The girl punched the water in annoyance. _But then again, he is a nice companion to have around sometimes. Sometimes_, she admitted to herself. Cooling off, Anzu took a deep breath and submerged herself underwater, sitting in silence.  
  
Anzu rose from the water as soon as her oxygen was about to break. Her hair was mated down pat on her face, blocking her view. The cold air nipped at her skin as she swam to shore. "Cold... really really cold." Anzu's teeth chattered as she wrapped herself protectively with her traveling cloak. She was still too wet to have her clothes on, so she might as well use the cloak for now. "Better start looking for him, I was a LITTLE mean to him earlier." Anzu said, reminding herself to apologize to him.  
  
A rustling of leaves told her that someone was coming and the huntress suspected that it was Seto, so she waited patiently for him to come out. After a long while, Anzu's brows knitted. "You can come out now, Kaiba." No answer. The whole forest in front of her remained quiet, not a single cricket chirped. "It's not funny Kaiba. So get your ugly face out here now!" Anzu said warily. The eerie silence was broken when a rock was thrown into the brook. She spun around only to meet the rings of the rock. Suddenly, someone had grabbed her from behind and a piercing scream echoed in the forest.

......................  
  
Further down the stream, Seto sat down on a rock and picked up pebbles, tossing it into the air to test its weight. Carelessly, he flung it into the water. The pebble skipped once, twice, five times before it sunk into the depth. As the rock sunk, a small silver fish jumped out into the water. The tiny droplets followed its lead and fell onto the surface of the liquid like raindrops. Seto leaned forward to get a better view of what's under the watery surface.  
  
When his face came into view, he scowled and the copying image did the same. The school of fish living down there were frightened and darted out of sight. Sighing, Seto shook his head and let his mind wander. _Why am I here? To get some plants for two people that I both hate. And I was 'sent' away once more, but this time by someone who is lower than I._ Seto closed his eyes and a vague outline appeared in his mind. This person or thing was tall, fair skin, golden brown locks, curves, and had rare blue eyes. _What the fuck?! _Blue eyes could only mean one person other than himself. HER.  
  
It brought back the oldest memories that he had kept locked securely inside his heart and the back of his mind. Flashes of the longest episodes came to his mind's eye's view. A girl laughing at the top of the tree while a little boy, taller than her, was at the bottom of the trunk looking up with worried eyes. The same girl was running from the boy in a game of chase, looking back every so often to check on her pursuer. The little brunettes sat at the riverbed whispering secrets into each other's ears. The girl would sometimes giggle and receive an un-dangerous glare.  
  
"Why are these coming now?" Seto growled to himself. He clutched his head and closed his eyes tighter, trying so hard to rid of the images running through his head. Was it a warning? A sign? What in the seven hells was it? "AAHHHHHH!!" The feminine scream rang in his ear. It sounded familiar, utterly familiar—"ANZU!" Seto bolted up and ran to where she was. Branches and leaves crackled under his swift footsteps. Arriving to the scene, he discovered her clothing was still there, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Franticly, Seto looked around to find her thrown recklessly under a tree. He picked her up and her belongings. Something glinted from where she laid, a sword and a scabbard, which he thought was hers. Taking that as well, Seto brought them back to camp where the black horse was sleeping, unharmed. He placed her on the laid out blankets and threw the weapon next to the horse. It huffed and glared at Seto, angry that it was awoken from his night rest. Before going to sleep, Seto stayed up to sort his feelings.  
  
_Why was so worried about this girl? Why does she affect me that way, like my brother? He pondered as he unashamedly brushed her bangs from her face. What is this bothersome feeling in me whenever she's in trouble? We've been separated for ten, possibly eleven years now. And after all these years, I ceased to cover up these feelings. It would only stop me and hurt me... but I couldn't seriously have feelings for her. It must just be the forest air and whatever these wild people castled into this forest._ Stretching his muscles, Seto leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head and fell into oblivion.  
  
......................  
  
"Where am I?" her voice echoed back to her. Drip. Drip. Drip. Water fell from the stalactites. Must be in a cave, but wasn't I bathing earlier? Anzu mused. Water splashed behind her, forcing her to turning to the maker of the sound. "Who's there?" She asked, feeling for the hilt of her blade only to find it missing. Panicky, Anzu looked around, desperately looking into the darkness for a glimmer of the metal. A hand touched her shoulder, making Anzu turning face to face with one of her worst fear. "Bakura! You brought me here didn't you!" The golden eyes narrowed into silts as they traveled down her body. Seeing what he was doing, she tried to remove his arms. Bakura wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her too him. The werewolf's face was twisted into a murderous grin. "No! Please, leave me alone! Let me go!" Anzu struggled against his iron grip.  
  
"Let me go!" Anzu woke up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. Seto was rudely awakened from his slumber when Anzu had started screaming from her nightmare. When he tried to calm her down by waking her up, Anzu started jerking. Soon, he gripped her shoulders and shook her gently. Now, they were just exploring in each other's eyes. Anzu forced her eyes to look in another direction. "Where are we?" she whispered hoarsely. "Foot of the mountain." Seto said gruffly as he got off her. Confusion was written all over her face. Clearing her throat, Anzu asked, "Weren't we supposed to be lost?"  
  
"Apparently, we thought we were and the darkness masked over the mountain when we were just next to it." He said sarcastically. Getting up, Anzu just fell back down hard on her rump. The area just below her stomach ached terribly. Seto looked down at her, unmoved. Grasping the nearest tree, Anzu supported her weight on that and forced her feet to stand. _I'm not going be weak in front of this guy. What really happened_—Anzu went placid when she recollected the memories of last night. Bakura jumped out from the tree that he was perched on. The rest was blurry, but she had fought hard. Even though, she had lost and fainted. One thing reminded her what really, or at least to her closest suspicions to what had happened last night. Her pain between her legs, it sparked tears to flow freely down her cheeks.  
  
She was being a weakling in front the man that she hates, but she didn't care for the world. Bakura had taken away what she had so little protection against. Anzu felt shattered as she broke into heartbreaking sobs. No one was there to help her during that desperate situation. She cried bitterly into her hands, unaware that the horse came and nudged her affectionately. Seto stood there perplexed at what she was crying over. He was about to come closer until a blur darted in between him and the wretched girl. The stallion reared back, but carefully went back to nudge Anzu when it noticed that it was his friend.  
  
Kohaku stood protectively in front of her mistress, baring her fangs at Seto evilly. _What did he do to her?_ The wolf growled to the horse without breaking its contact with the general. _I don't know I was asleep till he came back carrying her and her things._ The mare neighed to the canine. _And after they talk a bit, she suddenly froze and started crying._ The wolf snapped at Seto before she backed up to Anzu and sniffed her. _Something doesn't smell right horse._ Kohaku told the black mare. It turned its brown eyes at the dog. _I've noticed that thank you very much dog._ The horse snorted.  
  
Seeing that both the animals were busy, Seto edged his way to Anzu's side. "What's wrong? Too weak to stand Mazaki?" He said harshly. Anzu had closed every door possible to reality. She had lost something important, just like her mother. (AN: is this dramatic/drama?) It was the only thing worth living for and it was just gone. Anzu was out like a light; her watery eyes were gray clouds of a thunderstorm. Rolling his eyes, Seto bent down and shook her to snap her out of it. When she didn't responded, he started patting her face. "Quit crying Mazaki. We have to get the herbs before we go back to find your friend dead." _And the King might be too._ He added silently. "Look, whatever made you cry, forget about it. If you are crying before your leader dies, then more tears would come if we don't get the plants from that mountain!" Seto whispered. Anzu's eyes started to clear, only to be replaced by anger and sadness.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know what I'm going through! I've just lost everything! My mother, my pride, my life! You just don't know how hard it is to lose it to someone you hate!" Anzu screamed at him, her blue eyes bloodshot. "Last night, he just came and took it away! He just came and took my life away!" Anzu said in anguish. "Take what? What would be so important to you? Your life? You're still living for god's sake!" Seto said, getting really impatient. "Just forget it! How can I? It just gets worse!" Anzu cried in distress. "Bakura took it from me, even when I fought so hard. He forced me. He took it; Bakura took my virginity in one moment! Don't you understand?!" Anzu said. Seto just stayed there, too shocked at what the girl just revealed.  
  
The bloody bastard or werewolf had raped her. Jealous and hate flared in his eyes. He had sworn before that no one could ever touch her, but him. Boldly, Seto reached out and pulled her to him. Like a rag doll, Anzu fell into his arms. The animals soon back away, taking this as a sign of hostility. "What are you doing?" Anzu murmured. Her face was turning red as her rimmed eyes. "Comforting you." Seto said casually as possible, still surprised from his own actions. They sat in silence in each other's arms remembering the past. "You know when the last time you ever gave me a hug? It was when I slipped from the tree and I got a long gash that ran down my leg." Anzu let out a small laugh. "I was so stupid to cry just because of a cut, but you were there for me. You gave me a hug and help me wrap it up."  
  
Seto chuckled a bit and a smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah, you were so sensitive, even when I scared the wits out of you." The both of them were surprised at their openness while talking about the past like old friends. Scowling, Anzu decided to open the boy up a little bit more. "I am not sensitive!" She said trying to regain her dignity. "Whatever, you cried so loud that I think I went deaf for a moment after you thought you lost your sword." Seto teased. He felt good to talk to her, to be on better terms with her now. "But you hid it from me so you got what you deserved!" Anzu said poking his chest with her forefinger. "Hey, Se—Kaiba, do you remember what you said to me when we were young, the time I didn't stop crying when I nearly broke my arm? You said that you would—." Anzu stopped there, not wanting to go too deep with this man.  
  
"Marry you if you stopped crying?" Seto mumbled underneath his breath. "Yeah, a really stupid idea huh?" Seto laughed mockingly. Somewhere in her heart, a movement of disappoint occurred. _Why am I sad because of this? I—both he and I know that there won't be a chance between us. He's royalty and I'm just a heathen living in the forest._ Anzu thought. Soon, the silence took over again. "Let's get going, Healer said that the plants are near the top of the mountain and it would be better if we get back to your camp as soon as possible." Anzu said as she broke out of his hug. Her body yearned for the loss of warmth and the cold morning air blistered around her. It was still the Winter of Yuki, but Spring of Nadeshiko was nearing. Seto slipped back on his cool mask and walked up to the horse. "I suppose that we don't need the horse anymore to go up the mountain, so get out of here." Seto slapped the horse's flank and the stallion ran off into the wild, reluctantly looking back at the two brunettes.  
  
......................  
  
"Come on, drink this Leader, I know that you can hear me. So please I don't care how much of it you actually swallow, just gulp it down. It's supposed to be good for your bite. You need to keep up your strength so if you drink it, you could see Malik again!" Shizuka said desperately to the sick woman. The young girl held her friend up with one arm and the other held the bowl of medicine. The girl was near tears since the raven head sputtered out the last two mouths full of the bitter herbs. Honda, holding an empty bowl after feeding it to Jou, watched the redhead once more feed her friend.  
  
"Come on Isis, that's it. Now just swallow it." Shizuka whispered, hoping hardly for Isis to drink down the medicine. The archer choked and gagged on the medicine, causing her to spit it out. Quickly, Shizuka placed the bowl on the tray and wipe Isis's pale lips with the hem of her robe. Seeing the girl having difficulty, Honda went next to her and took the bowl of brown liquid. Confused, Shizuka just sat there watching Honda work. He poured little of the drink and closed Isis's mouth, allowing her to swallow it. Honda continued the cycle till the bowl was empty. Laying her leader back down on the mattress, Shizuka pulled the blankets up to her shoulders.  
  
Outside, Shizuka said gratefully to Honda, "Thank you for your help. I don't know how else she would've drunk the medicine if it weren't for your assistance." She bowed and smiled at him, even though she thought that he couldn't see it. Honda, warmed at her words, smiled back. "Hey, I'm uh, sorry for the problem two days ago. I was just worried about my pal that's all." He said sheepishly. The emerald eyes were downcast as she was reminded of the locket. "I know. It was just that, his possession of the golden locket was similar to mine's. See," The girl drew out the necklace and ornament hung in the air.  
  
"It's a picture of my brother inside. I never saw him, when I was born I banished from my father's homeland and my mother brought me back to the forest." Shizuka said, trusting the soldier much more. "Hah, Jou has a picture of his younger sister in his locket. He said that he never saw his mother or little sister after she was born. His father destroyed anything that reminded him of those two." Honda said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Anyways, why do you always where a hood over your head?" He asked curiously. Fingering the linen of the cover, the mage shrugged. "Mother told me that it was traditional for mages to do that, but I never saw my master where her hood." Honda nodded understandingly. "Oh, yeah, we haven't been introduced properly. I'm Honda Hiroto." Honda said as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you my real name. It is a law that we, the Wilderness, are to keep our names away from the Raised. I hope you understand, but you could call me Mage. My title, actually it was a title that I had from birth. Healer is the older lady that has a snake and flipped over your friend during the battle. She's very good at that art. But I hope that Huntress would come back soon. The brunette with the wolf is Huntress, who I think you've already met. Leader, or Psychic, is the sick one." Shizuka said. "Oh... so how long have you been able to do that magic thingy?" Honda asked, getting quite intrigued with her way of life.  
  
......................  
  
Anzu trudged up the rocky mountain looking every moment to see how far up they've went. They had been walking up on the same path over and over, unable to get back to where they've started. Her wolf sniffed the trails. Sometimes it would find the route, but then would lose it the very next second. Seto barely paid any attention to where he was going. His focus was on something else. A knotted feeling had come to his senses ever since they arrived the mountain. It was like a sixth sense forewarning him of danger that they would soon meet. "Hey, you think we took the right path?" Anzu asked. "Because we've been walking in circles. We've past this tree twice." She pointed at an oak.  
  
"No we haven't, you're just imagining things." Seto said irritated after being snapped out of his sixth sense. "Yes we have! I bet you haven't even paid any attention to the direction we're heading. Instead of going UP to the peak of the mountain, we've been heading DOWN!" Anzu exclaimed. "Fine, let's try going up through the trees then." Seto said exasperated. The huntress peered into the trees and saw no shadow to tell them what time it was. Looking up to the sky, Anzu saw heavy gray clouds covering the sky. The sun disappeared from view, making it impossible to see clearly.  
  
Taking a chance, she walked into the forest and the general behind her. The wolf went ahead to check out for any dangers. "I still don't think we are going up." Anzu mumbled to the trees. Rummaging her pouch, she threw something back to Seto. The brunette boy caught it unexpectedly and nearly dropped it. "What is this?" He asked disgusted. "Dried deer." Anzu checked again to see where they were heading. "I don't think we're going up now. I think we're on flat land." Anzu frowned. "We're looking for plants, so don't you think that we should look here first?" Seto said, stripping a piece of meat and chewed it in his mouth.  
  
Losing their way on the mountain route, the brunette gave a long sigh. They were getting nowhere if they kept bickering on the right direction. "Look, we need to find shelter soon because I don't like the look of those black clouds." She said. Grunting, he muttered something like "Screw this damn path." Rolling her eyes from exasperation, she ordered. "Just help me find a cave or something in the mountain or some sort of place where we could stay for the night before we—". Rain started pouring down on the two, soaking them. "—Get soaked."  
  
The wolf came back wet but tugged onto Anzu's hand and led her somewhere deeper into the forest. "Kaiba!" She shouted back. Seto immediately followed her and the wolf. Running through the trees, the ended up in an opening where a route that headed straight for the top was found. "Come on, Kohaku says that we have to go up." Anzu shouted over the thunder and cringed at the sound. Instead, the boy dragged her a fourth way up the mountain to find a cave. (AN: I am hopeless at these things. I don't go out much, my cousin tells scary stories.) The canine was already inside licking herself. Firewood was already available to them so Seto didn't have to go out into the rain once more. The cave was a shallow one, so Anzu stayed in the end twisting the water out of her hair. When she finished, she watched Seto squeezing water out of his clothes.  
  
Cursing, Seto ruffled his hair to get the water out. Anzu giggled after she saw the state that his hair was in. It was messier than ever, giving him a better look. "What?" Seto shot her a glare. "You just look funny." Anzu said, smothering her laughs. "Whatever." He muttered, piling the branches and sticks in the middle of the cave. Going to the opening of the hole in the mountain, Seto felt with his fingers along the edge and found two wet stones that he could use to start the fire. He scraped the stone together only to receive no sparks. While he was trying it over and over, Anzu watched his difficult time. "It would be better if you dry it first. Wet rocks can't start a fire, they repel them." Anzu suggested. "Hn." Seto wiped the rocks with the end of his shirt and crashed them together once more. Sparks flew onto the dry stick and slowly the embers grew.  
  
......................  
  
Outside the cave, a pair of hazel eyes gleamed mischievously. His white mane was plastered onto his face and his clothes were clinging to his skin. He watched the dark cave being lighted and smiled evilly as a new plot swirled through his head. Bakura jumped down from the tree and crept silently to the side of the cave, waiting for his attack.  
  
......................  
  
A shadow walked and dodged every tree that was in his was. The raindrops drizzled all over him as he ran. Shreds and tears were all over his purple cloak and dried blood was caked to it. The thunder and lightning clash, Rishid's face was scarred badly and his short ponytail was cut loose. "Malik!" The man shouted into the night. _Where is he? I promised to protect him and I've failed mother. Sister... do you have him kept safe with you like I thought you would?_ Rishid continued to run through the darkness, receiving very little light to guide him in his search. "The witch, if it weren't for her, Malik would probably be with me back up in the mountains. "Ma—!" The flashes showed a ragged body lying on the wet ground. Slowly, the man crept up to the body and turned it over. His eyes widened in shock to see his younger brother pale and sick. "Malik!" Rishid picked up the boy and carried him on his back, looking for some dry ground underneath the trees.  
  
......................  
  
"The king has been gone for three seasons, yet no news but the casualties had be sent back to us." A man said, doing a slight of hand with his rings.  
  
"That is true. Even though, he is the ruler of the kingdom. His Majesty has a choice to tell us what is taking place in the battle fields." Another man said fiddling with some report papers that was being passed around the round table.  
  
"Do you figure that we ought to send a spy? To watch over our king?" The leader said with sarcasm at the word king.  
  
The second man giving out notes thought for a moment before nodding, the others agreed as well.  
  
"But, if we are together, we could over power the king. And take his place." The third man said, smirking venomously.  
  
"We could convince his people as well in to overthrowing him from his very own linage seat. His reign over us would be ended as soon as he returns." The fourth mans said.  
  
"Then it is agreed. Otogi!" The leader clapped his hands to send for the man. The call traveled from the room and the doors opened. A boy with a high ponytail and shimmering dark forest eyes bowed before the elders. "My Lords, how am I too assist you?" he said.  
  
"Go to the battle fields and take this note with you. Give it to King Atem and stay by his side. Watch and listen to everything going on at the battle camp. Send me reports every two sunsets. Understood young 'un?" The leader said. "I won't disappoint you Milord." Otogi accepted the note and headed out of the room. "You better not."  
  
AN: yeah! I got this part down and I got like um.... About six to eight more chapters to go. I was planning on twelve chapters total, but I changed my mind to around fourteen chapters! And there might be a sequel... anyways review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!

HieilovesBotan: Hm... yeah... but I think this one has more? Whatcha think about this chappie?

LuCiFeR's DaUgThEr: thanks thanks thanks and more thanks for reviewing!

IcyDragontears: lol. This is AU... it helps me write better if it is... I'm not really a girl that likes being trapped in a city, even if I live in one . Yup! Stubborn couples lead to deeper relationships... at least that is what I heard. Do you think it's true?

laDayTrickster: thanks! I'll keep it up as long as you review! I'm working on it while you are reading! Um... I don't think that made sense... did it? ann: I try my best! Life is busy... too many problems... hehe


	8. Chapter 7

......................  
  
Warriors At Heart,

Chapter Seven,

By Winterwing3000  
  
......................  
  
"I've come to see the king from the council's order. Let me pass unless you wish for your family to be slaughtered along with you." Otogi said as he drew out a badge from inside his cloak. It was given to him by one of the elders before he left. The note was tuck securely inside his shirt. Two of the three men cringed at the thought of murdering their families, but one stood strong. The guard looked suspiciously at the badge that was in the ponytail boy before affirming his entrance to the camp. Getting off the horse, Otogi gave the reins to the guard and went to look for the king. "Where's His Grace's tent?" The boy asked as his green eyes roamed the encampment. "Near the eastern entrance of the forest sir." Nodding, Otogi brushed back his ponytail and walked away from the entrance.  
  
As he walked along the wet dirty paths, Otogi observed the military life out in the open. Some men were sparring on hand-to-hand combat or fencing with their sheathed blades, not wanting to injure one another. A few maids were running around with dishes and plates of steaming food, passing them out to the waiting soldiers. The cook was watching the dying fire and the boiling pot, afraid of not having enough heat or having overcooked food. Wired chicken coops, vegetables, fruits and seasoned meats were stored in a nearby tent when a young maid ran out from it with everything in hand and when Otogi heard squawking of a hen. "Ivory!" The fat greasy chief yelled and an ivory skin girl ran to his biddings. "Bring to this His Majesty and don't you spill it!" He said gruffly. The small thin girl took the plate with a rag on the sides from burning her hands.  
  
_Might as well follow her._ Otogi thought. He was a bit lost from the vague directions that he had received from the soldier. The girl, who he supposed was called 'Ivory', walked quickly to the tent, nearly tripping upon a wounded man's leg. She shot a rushed apology to him and continued to walk- run to the king and prince's table. When they passed by a lighted tent, he saw two figures emerging from it, talking in low voices. One, a general to Otogi from the higher class of amour, and the other was possibly a girl from the pink color of attire. He tried to see her face, but aside from the red hair that hung loose from the hood and sparkling green eyes that he could make out, Otogi saw nothing else. This made him suspicious and Otogi remembered to add that to his letter for the elders. The maid that carried the dish of chicken stew for King Atem and Prince Yuugi disappeared into an opened tent and came back out as soon as she went in.  
  
......................  
  
Anzu rubbed her hands against her nearly nude body. Both of them had taken off most of their garments and hung it near the fire for it to dry quicker. If they had kept it on, Anzu doubt that they wouldn't catch a cold. Anzu used the blanket to wrap around her chest and legs. Seto sat shamelessly without a shirt on and kept his breeches on. "Here." The brunette girl took something out from her sack and handed to boy sitting next to her. Seto gave Anzu a you-must-be-kidding glare when he examined what he was just given. "What the heck is this?" Seto showed her something that looked like a small maple leaf packet. Returning his glare, Anzu snorted. "Food of course. It's the only thing that I brought other than dried meat. And if you don't like it, don't eat it." She made an attempt to take it back with one hand, but Seto raised it over his head. "Hmph. Men." Anzu curved her legs and sat with her legs underneath her. She ripped some hickory smoked bear jerky and stuffed her mouth with it, not planning to talk to her companion for a long while. She turned her attention to the mouth of the cave. The rain was no longer as heavy and the rumblings of thunder and lightning were heard far away from them. The storm was passing, but the rain continued to drizzle onto mother earth. Anzu was eager to smell the freshness of the earth after the rain ceased. It always brought her comfort and calms her senses. The fragrance was like wet wood and dry sunshine merging together, forming a scent of rain.  
  
_It would be really nice not to be stuck with a grumpy Seto._ Anzu snorted as she remembered how much he deceased the wet weather. As a little girl, the huntress always welcomed the rain because it's a blessing. When the river dries up during the heated Summer of Chiisa Ame (Little Rain), her mother would tell her to pray for the rain to keep things alive. If there were no rainwater or stream water, then the animals and plants would die, cutting their food supplies. _Talking about food supplies_, Anzu thought quietly as she checked deer-hide sack, _we're gonna need to refill soon if we don't find the plants soon. _Seto carefully pried opened the little square prism at the twisted end of the green stem. Slowly, he unfolded the corners of the maple wrapping and held a flat cube of yellow rice. The boy sniffed to check whether it's still good or spoiled and examined it for any mold. Seeing that it was safe, Seto nicked the corner of the cake and saw red filling inside it. _Red beans?_ He wondered. They were rarely found among the farmlands from where he was from. It was always served as a treat, however, if he could guess, it was a regular thing for the women that lived in the unsuitable forest.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not blood if that's what your wondering Kaiba. But I'm pretty sure that once you taste it, you'll find it very familiar." Anzu said smirking, taking Seto away from his thoughts. Feeling a little trusting, Seto nibbled the red sticky substance with the rice. The flavor quickly melted into his mouth. The red filling tasted mildly sweet alone, but the rice had a salty flavor, changing the taste to the tongue and made it plain. "Like it?" Anzu questioned curiously and eagerly. He turned his head, facing her with a dark expression. "Why?" The girl rubbed the back of her neck nervously with a sheepish expression written all over her glowing face. "I kinda made it myself. I made my Mother to teach me when I learned that you..." Anzu trailed off, not wanting to remember the youthful times of her life. An autumn leaf blew by her mind and a memory emerged from the back of her head. "Oh." That was his only reply. Seto didn't know what to say after the same memory kicked in. A girl around five summers old with messy brown braids knotted together was running towards a tall maple tree with a flattened cube in hand. A brunette boy who just turned seven at the beginning of autumn sat underneath the shade of the tree, carefully watching his younger brother trotting around the piles of red, brown, yellow and orange leaves. "Seto-kun! Look what I've brought!" The girl, Anzu shouted with glee as she squatted next to her friend. The blue-eyed boy Seto, looked at his female friend with a hint of interest. "What is that supposed to be Apricots?" He asked with her nickname. Frowning, Anzu playfully punched him. She knew that he was teasing her because she hated being referred to as a fruit.  
  
"It's sweet rice cake with red bean paste for filling. I think mother said that it was 'mochi' or something like that." The little girl placed the mound of sticky rice into the boy's hand and left off to play with the raven hair baby. Biting into the cake, Seto savored the rich taste. "Hey, Apri—Anzu-chan! Tastes great!" He corrected himself before he was about to receive another punch. Her cerulean eyes twinkled. "Really?" Seto nodded. "Then I could make them for you!" Anzu exclaimed. Sweat dropping, Seto muttered dryly, "As long as you don't poison the food or something like that..." Anzu pouted. "Are you saying that I can't cook?" Sighing, Seto said, "Maybe." Feeling a bit offended, Anzu said, "HEY! That's a mean thing to say to a woman!" "You aren't even old enough to be a woman. Unlike me, I'm old enough to be a man." Seto retorted. The brunette girl poked him in the middle of the older boy's chest. "If I can't be a woman then you can't be a man! You're only two summers older than me!" She exclaimed. The younger boy sat down between the two bickering friends and took the rest of the bean- paste filled rice cake and ate it.  
  
A deep and low growl echoed softly inside the cave, snapping them to their senses and away from the past. Kohaku stood at the backside of Seto, near the mouth of the cave. Quickly, Anzu turned around, shot a 'don't look' and started to dress herself. Seto took his shirt and turned around before Anzu let the blanket slide off her waist. Kohaku braced her hind feet; with a deadly look in it's bright yellow eyes. Slightly alarmed, Anzu stood up and walked over to her animal, Seto did the same and drew his sword. The girl blocked his way from moving any further by sticking out her hand; the other hand was at the hilt of the sword. "What is it girl?" Anzu said to her wolf. It turned it's head and whined softly and pointed her snout at the outside. "Stay down Kohaku. Down." The brunette commanded as she stepped into the hard drizzle. While Anzu was inspecting the outside, Seto took a good look at the wolf. It looked utterly different from ten years ago, when the canine was still a pup. But one thing hadn't change for sure, the tiny scar that came down from the area above the eye to the place near the beginning of her snout. _I wonder why it doesn't remember me. But would I want her to remember me? No, but why do I want_—"What the hell!" Anzu shouted as she was furiously knocked back into the cave. A shadow loomed over Anzu, the fire had gone out when it threw something at the embers. Kohaku immediately bounded forward and tackled shadow and Anzu lay sprawled on the cave grounds. Seto quickly went to pull her up since she was shaken and stunned from the recent impact.  
  
......................  
  
"So is there a difference between a mage and a witch? Because from what I've heard from my grandmother when I was young, she said that witches are old green hags with warts all over their faces and uses black magic. But a mage is...?" Honda trailed off, leaving the explanation to Shizuka, who was giggling softly at the description of the evil sorceress. "Hm... good question, Honda..." The red head thought for a while, searching in her mind for a good response. "I think that a mage, from my point of view since I'm one myself, practices white magic, that opposes the black witchcraft. But not all of them stay good. My master told me, while I was still a mage-in- training, many generations before herself and I, some mages were too obsessed with power that their practice became darker and turn themselves into wizards and sorcerers." Shizuka turned her head to look around the wet camp. The rain came and went rather quickly since the wind was a bit harsh. The moist ground was soggy underneath her soft shoes and the smell of herbs was all over her.  
  
Nearby, the mage saw a figure looking at her, but he turned away. Shizuka had never seen him before and was curious. "Honda, is he new here? That man with the black ponytail who's heading to the king's tent." She pointed to Otogi, who just walked nearer to the Atem's tent. Honda's gaze followed her direction and spied the man that she was describing. The general had saw him somewhere before, but wasn't really sure. "Mage, did you see his face?" Shizuka squinted, trying to remember the color of his eyes. It was very hard to see people under a hood, unless they're about two yards away from her. "I think he has... green eyes. And something on his left eye, it looked like a slash, a black thin line that ran down from his eyebrow to his cheekbone." Honda growled underneath his breath. "Ryuuji Otogi, the rat of the council." A tone of jealous waffled in his words. Ryuuji Otogi was the main servant for the council and always had a charm with girls.  
  
Shizuka was worried when she saw her friend going rigid when he mumbled something faintly, what she thought was the name of the boy. "Otogi? Do you know him personally Honda?" "Not really," Honda said, while returning his attention to his female friend. "He just works for the council of the kingdom. But I don't like him very much, he attracts too many girls with that airy attitude and charm of his." Shizuka giggled and said mockingly. "Scared that he's going to 'whisk' me away from you?" Honda gave her a mystifying smile and walked away, saying only one word. "Maybe." Shizuka stood there rooted to the spot with confused questions and thoughts filling up in her mind.  
  
......................  
  
"BAKURA! You again!" Anzu exclaimed when she saw the white mane. "Oh yes, me again." He mimicked. "Miss me?" Bakura flashed her a grin and his hazel eyes burning with desire. "Hell no!" She pulled out her sword and stood in position. Seto stayed prepared and had his blade out as well. "Get out of here you asshole, before I rip you limb by limb." He growled at the werewolf with sudden anger and hate. This only made Bakura smirk. "Now, why don't you run along before you get yourself shredded boy?" "What do you want Bakura?" Anzu diverted the man's attention back to her. "What else?" He said, licking his lips. Disgusted, Anzu felt like turning her head away, but that was weakness, so she kept herself still. "Leave." Seto demanded when he saw the color drain out of the girl's face. The wolf growled vehemently, showing signs of disagreement to the werewolf race.  
  
Bakura threw his head back and chortled bitterly. "You think that you could tell me what to do you filthy human. Pity... just plain pity that you're going to die at the hands of one who is superior to your race." A spark sped through his blood and Seto grounded his teeth. "Just shut up!" Anzu lashed out and managed to cause a shallow cut across his chest. She jumped back just in case he dared to touch her. The canine tackled the stunned werewolf and nearly knocked him off balance. Bakura immediately transformed into a werewolf to work with his advantage. Seeing a challenge, Kohaku launched herself at the beastly human and both wolves were at each other's neck. Paws and blood were everywhere. The two humans were standing there watching the fight going on. Anzu felt helpless, unable to aid her friend. Being larger than a normal wolf, Bakura had the upper hand and bit ferociously at Kohaku's shoulder blades. She whined at the pain but crunched onto his front paw, shattering the bones and pounced on him.  
  
Bakura groaned and tried to bite her eye, but had only caught her ear. The wolf moaned and drove her teeth into his neck. Soon, both animals were fighting near the edge of the cave. Bakura was on top of Kohaku snapping at her neck as she squirmed underneath him. It barked cruelly and Kohaku took the chance to fling herself upon him, forcing both of them to fall down the mountain and into the forest. Anzu's eyes widened and ran to grab her paw, but only grasped air. The two wolves fell hopelessly through thin air and Kohaku gave a final howl before landing on the forest floors. "NOOOOO!" The brunette girl's scream made the mountain shudder and tiny chunks of rocks fell down from the top. Anzu sunk to the cave floor on her knees; tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Ko-Kohaku..." Seto, paralyzed, stood rooted at his spot looking at Anzu. The replay of the horrid scene played like a movie in his mind. "Kohaku..." The huntress continued to whimper her friend's name.  
  
She had just lost one of her family members. It sacrificed itself for her protection. More bitter tears came down as memories poured through her mind. When she first met the wolf, it was a pup. Terrible seasons came and went, the two grew happily with each other even with the battle of land was at hand. It was always there when she needed comfort, when she needed security. And now, Anzu was all alone in the world. No more friends. For all she might know, the rest of her family could be dead at the hands of the Raised. If it weren't for her bringing them back to their camp, she wouldn't have ran into the werewolf. And if she hadn't run into the werewolf, they would be safe at home. Her innocence would still have been with her, as would her wolf. But now, Anzu's world was shattered because it was all her fault. _My entire fault... it was because of me that Kohaku died... it was because of me that my family is disappearing one by one... _"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Anzu shouted in anguish and connected her fist with the ground.  
  
......................  
  
"Sir?" Startled, Otogi turned around and met face to face with the earlier girl he followed, Ivory. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I've noticed that you've been standing there for the past hour. Is there anything I could help you with?" She asked feebly. Putting on his famous smile, Otogi took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Could you please tell the king that I'm here to see him? I'm afraid that barging in on his would be inappropriate." Blushing, Ivory nodded and went into the tent. He saw that the king nodded and waved his hand to dismiss her. Walking up to the girl, who was exiting, Otogi looked at her. "His Majesty awaits." And with a small curtsey, she left to her work. Otogi quickly into the tent and knelt on one knee to pay his respects to the king. "Your Highness. I have come from your kingdom, sent by the Council to be at your camp. They have given me this letter to be handed to you." Yuugi stood behind his brother and Atem waved his hand, telling allowing Otogi to rise. "The letter."  
  
Seeing that the Council insignia is present at the seal of the letter, Atem nodded to himself and skimmed through its contents. Putting it down, Atem said to the boy, "Very well. You shall be appointed to the tent that my top general, who is presently absent, has used. I hope that if there is anything that you shall need will be fulfilled by one of the same maid that has introduced your arrival." The absence of the general made Otogi suspicious. "Thank you Your Highness." He stood up and back out of the tent and Ivory was waiting for him outside. "Hello sir. I'm pretty sure that the king has allotted me as your maid. This way to your tent, Sir Otogi. I've already sent your trunk to the tent." Ivory led the way, holding a torch in one hand since it was near midnight now. Deciding that he needed answers, Otogi started a conversation with the girl. "So where did this general go to anyways?" Keeping her eyes low, Ivory said softly, "He has gone into the forest for some medical needs for one of the lower ranking soldiers. General Kaiba has been away for about two days from now's time."  
  
"Aren't our enemies in the forest?" He asked, interested at Seto's disappearance. "Oh no sire. There were only four young women about your age living in there. One of them had gone with General Kaiba to hunt for the rightful herbs that could heal the bite wounds of a werewolf. At least that is what I heard from the Healer of the Wilderness." She said doubtfully. "They are in our camp? The king allowed them to stay free?" Otogi said this more to himself, surprised at the action. "Yes of course. King Atem decided that the war should come to an end and recommended to them a peace agreement, which I'm not sure whether they've signed it or not. The Healer and the Mage is assigned to take care of General Jounouchi and one of their own, Psychic I think is her name. They failed to give us their real names, but they were kind enough to help the general." Ivory concluded, stopping at the tent. Inside was dark and empty. Only a mattress, a chair, table and his trunk was inside. Using the given light from the torch, Otogi looked around and checked his belongings. The girl lit the candle with her flame and bowed to Otogi when he faced her. "I shall be attending to your needs whenever you need me. I'll be resting in a few tents away from yours. Sleep well Sir." With that, Ivory went out to the dark once more, leaving Otogi with fresh facts to write to the Council.  
  
......................  
  
"It's all my fault... It's all my fault..." Anzu continued to mumble even though her tears had stopped. Seto had built another fire to keep them through the night till sunrises. He sat cross-legged next to her, feeling a little frustrated that she still hadn't let go. "It's all my—." "Will you just snap out of it!" Seto said harshly. Stunned, Anzu looked up and saw eyes, blue ones filled with anger and pain, which was barely visible. "How can I? I-I killed her!" Anzu wailed, clutching her head. "You didn't kill her. That, that werewolf or whatever he is killed her. She sacrificed herself to protect you!" Seto retorted. Turning her head, the brunette huntress stared at the man next to her. "She sacrificed you for you to return to your friend. So you could go on, rather than die at the hands of that thing." He continued. _It's your fault... it's your fault that Kohaku died..._ Anzu's mind continued to blame her. Clutching her head with her hands, Anzu shook her head and dug her nails into her scalp. "No, you're lying... I killed her... if I didn't bring your people back to your camp, then we wouldn't have met him... then he wouldn't be after me... then we all would be safe at home, preparing to kill you weaklings..." Anzu ranted, still blaming herself for what happened.  
  
"For bloody sakes! Anzu you can't prevent Fate! It was the end for her and it was her choice! She chose to protect you! She chose to die in replace of you! So just quit blaming yourself and pull yourself together for Kami's sake!" Seto shouted, shaking her shoulders roughly. Feeling in need of comfort, Anzu launched herself into his chest. There weren't any others to comfort her, so he was her only option. Uncomfortably, Seto stiffly returned her hug, but soon melted into the embrace. Anzu could smell his scent. He smelled like herbs kept in Mai's room. More like wintergreen, to be specific. Warmth and reassurance spread all over her body, instinctively, Anzu snuggled deeper into his arms. "Let me stay like this..." She murmured. Seto gave no replied. He felt like pulling away when she came closer, but forced himself to not move, only keeping his hands linked around her waist. It wasn't the best way to be leaning onto her side, hugging her, but there was no choice, unless he draws him onto his lap. _Which is not going to happen._ He thought. Soon there weren't any more sobs or hiccups, only warm soft breaths. Anzu's back was rising steadily, as was her breathing, telling him that she had fallen asleep. Seto tried to gently remove her arms from his side so he could lay her on the floor, making it look more decent. Anzu's hands refused to be taken away; it tightened its grip on his waist. Giving up, Seto let her be. "Let's just hope that she doesn't start screaming in the morning if she sees herself in my arms." Leaning his head back on the rock wall, Seto sighed and gazed into the small burning fire, which would extinguish soon. "This day has finally come to an end. And we've only been gone for two days and so many things happened. Wonder what's in stored for us tomorrow?" He muttered sleepily to himself and the fire. "Better not be anymore werewolves..." His blue eyes drooped and finally Seto was asleep, leaving the fire on it's own.  
  
......................  
  
Dipping an eagle-feather quill into the small inkwell, Otogi sighed before thinking of what to write onto the white new scroll. Finally he started putting down his words. He had just finished unpacking all of his belongings and sat himself on the sturdy table with the tiny candle as his light. It wasn't very efficient, but he had to use it or else he had to write in the morning, which would make the king suspicious, at least that was what Otogi thought. _Just coming here is worth a write. The king is letting the enemy stay; the top general has left the camp for herbs; the king is looking for a peace treaty. It is just scandalous! Our ancestors had worked hard for the land that we call home, and now he's just going to give up! He is just pathetic! I should be king if I had royal blood within me!_ Otogi thought bitterly. Finally, loading the quill with ink again, Otogi placed down his thoughts and greetings to the Council in a formal way.  
  
Dear Elders of The Circle Council,  
  
I've safely entered the camp of King Atem and now I've roomed in General Kaiba's tent. King Atem has now accepted the enemies and invited their stay here with the excuse of werewolf bites on one of his lower generals, General Jounouchi. This may be bad news, however to our greatest coincidence, there is only four women left of the Wilderness tribe. The 'Healer' and the 'Mage', as they've dubbed themselves, are tending him. And there is also a casualty with the leader, 'Psychic', for she too received a bite. General Kaiba had been 'sent' to gather medicine with the other Wilderness female in the forest. You would not believe what I have heard, for what I say next might be shocking. Our king has assigned a peace treaty, very despicable I must say my Lords, and I am yet to find whether it was signed or not.  
  
Otogi stopped there. He had been here for only one sunset, but the Elders wished for him to report every two sunsets, so he did as they wished and stopped at the news he knew so far. He read it over to check for any errors before feeling satisfied. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I shall find out the real plans behind the king and expose the enemies." He said in a triumphant tone, as if the day had risen. Blowing out the candle, he headed to bed and slept soundly, unable to notice that a figure that was standing just outside his tent had overheard his sentence and letter.  
  
......................  
  
Ivory wrung her hands in confusion. _Was he a spy sent by the Elders to watch over the king? Didn't he say that he was just a messenger sent by them? Why did he lie to his Highness? Oh what should I do?! I, I can't keep this a secret! I have to tell, but I-I can't betray him like that._ She had immediately fallen heads over heels for him when she first saw him. And now, there was a conflict between her feelings for him and her loyalty to the king. Ivory sped to her tent and went to bed, hoping that this was all a bad dream and that she would just wake up and discovered that nothing like that had happened.  
  
......................  
  
Anzu woke up when she heard a call of a magpie. She didn't feel up to opening her eyes, afraid of seeing the sunshine. Shifting a little, Anzu found that her from her neck all the way down her spine ached from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. Ugh... she tried pushing herself up, only to collapse on her pillow. Finally, forcing her eyes open, she saw white and then... a hand?! "Wha-?" Her blue eyes traveled up the hand. _Fingers, elbow, shoulder..._ Anzu turned her upwards, facing the celling and someone's morning breath. She wrinkled her nose. _Eck... this guy needs to wash his mouth. Shoulder, neck, cheek, mouth... nose... blue eyes!_ "Gah!" Anzu nearly jumped a foot in the air if there wasn't an arm wrapped securely above her waist. "You're finally awake..." Seto muttered. Placing a hand on her left breast, above her rapidly beating heart, Anzu took a deep breath to calm herself. Releasing her breath, Anzu looked up again to see azure eyes staring into her own, upside down though. "Er... good morning?" She said meekly, hating every second of the silent war of eyes. "Hn, morning." Seto replied uninterestingly. "Gee, someone's not a morning person." Anzu said mostly, almost in a teasing way. "Would you mind getting off my feet? You've been using me as a mattress all night and I don't think I could feel them." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. Embarrassed at what he just said, Anzu quickly shook her legs from their sleep and pushed up on her knees. "Sorry about that." She apologized, lightly blushing. "Whatever." Seto said, trying to test out his numb feet. Being a light sleeper as he was, he had awoken when the first ray of sun had entered the cave and tickled his senses. Now Seto was inspecting and rubbing his legs through his pants to get the blood circulating once more. Anzu dug through her sack and took out some sourdough biscuits. "Here." Anzu handed him his share and bit into her own, savoring the salty and flaky bread.  
  
"Should we get going?" She said as she popped in another chunk. "Hm." Seto had the whole biscuit in his mouth, rolling up the blanket. "I'll go get Kohak—oh..." Anzu's sentence was left unfinished as she remembered last night's event. The wolf fell over the edge, bring the damn werewolf, Bakura with her. You'll never be forgotten Kohaku... I promised... She thought, her eyes turning glassy. I'll bury you when I find you, with my very own hands like with my mother... "Let's get going." Seto said gruffly, finishing the rest of this breakfast. Nodding, Anzu followed his out of the cave and started up the mountain. It was very rocky and the next flat was nearly halfway up. Loose stones creaked from their place, ready to fall at any sudden movement. "You think that we should split up ahead? The road's forked." Anzu pointed when she saw a lower and an upper trail. "Agreed. Rendezvous point is at the split, meet back at sunset." Seto said and started his way on the steeper road. "Wait!" Anzu caught up and gave him a parchment and some provisions. "This is how the plants look like. And if you run out of food, just find some black or blue colored berries. Don't touch the red or pink ones, they're poisonous." She warned and skipped down her lane, leaving Seto alone.  
  
Somewhere up near the peak of the mountain, a long length of sleek purple hair fluttered in the light wind. A small smirk crept up her mouth. "Soon... oh so very soon..."  
  
......................  
  
Atem slowly opened his eyes to meet the top of the tent. Clangs and clogs of pans and wood could be heard outside of the tent. Shuffling of feet and rustling of armor were surrounding his tent. "Your Lordship, may I come in?" A feminine voice asked softly from outside his tent. Clearing his dry throat, Atem permitted her. Ivory came in with a basin of water and a washcloth and placed it on the stool. "How did you sleep sire?" She asked, soaking the cloth in the water. "Very well. May I ask what is troubling you, young one?" Atem said, sensing her discomfort when she came in with a tensed face. Sighing, Ivory wrung the excess water and went to Atem's bed, handing him the cloth. "Well sir. I've overheard Sir Otogi last night. I-he was writing a letter to the Council. He has written many wretched things about Your Highness. And I'm frightened for your safety King Atem." Atem listened as he rubbed the rag across his face. "Hm... I've thought as much. Ivory, is it? Ivory, I would like you to carefully tread your steps while around him. Later last night, General Honda has informed me, that Ryuuji Otogi is indeed a very successful spy of the Council. Now whenever you're around him, please answer his questions wisely." He warned the maid.  
  
Bowing, Ivory nodded and took her leave. "Thank you sir for your knowledge. I shall do as you've advised me. Prince Yuugi is waiting for your arrival in the supping tent. Good day to you Your Majesty." Atem nodded and pursued into his thoughts as he dressed. What could they be thinking? Sending a spy to watch over me. Are they planning to overthrow me from my throne? Pulling his silk shirt over his head, Atem knotted the strings and smoothed out the wrinkles. _They have been auspiciously loyal to me before I've left them in charge of my kingdom... what are they up to..._ Sighing, Atem headed out of his tent and took a deep breath of the morning air. After breakfast he would visit her. Her, she had been constantly in his head these days, ever since the Healer had pointed out something deep inside his heart. Her raven hair, her blue orbs, her soft tan skin, her flowery scent.  
  
Every night, she plagued his dreams. She was like a parasite attached to his mind, never letting go. Now that the war had died down, he had nothing to do. One of his options was just to go home and never to bother them again, that is if they don't come looking for trouble at his kingdom. But then again, the treaty hadn't been agreed on totally. They had yet to sign it permanently. Sighing, Atem sealed his thoughts for later. Yuugi was sitting patiently, waiting for his older brother to arrive. "Good morning brother. Slept well?" He asked Atem, following his movements. (AN: not that hentai!) "Yes, you?" Atem settled himself in a chair and started on his meal.  
  
......................  
  
"AH! Found some! Better get more, just in case." Anzu said in triumph as she discovered one of the three plants. Crouching down, she swung the sack to her back and rolled up the cotton sleeves. "Aloe vera. Damn, these are hard to pull." She tugged hardly at it, only to make her hand turn tomato red from the effort. Being smarter than to make her hand bleed from pulling, she took out her trusty dagger from her left boot and slit the plant from its roots and the ground. Anzu repeated this for a few more times before having a handful of the green plant. The sugar-water produced by the plants oozed out from the end of the cut stem and ran like thick honey down her hand. Taking out a handkerchief, she wrapped it around the herbs and looked up on the beaming sun just above her. _Noon already. Time goes by too quick, and I just hope that I get back in time._ Letting out sigh, Anzu wiped her hands on her cloak and drew the black hood on to shade her from the sun. It only caused her to get hotter, since the dark material absorbs the sunlight. "Wonder if he's having any luck at finding the other two?" She thought aloud. Three birds were swooping around the mountain, looking for their afternoon meal. Anzu squinted to see black feathers and red claws.  
  
"Birds with red claws? What the heck?" Standing upright, Anzu threw back her hood and ripped some bread and placed them on her hand. Holding it out her hand with her elbow bent, Anzu waited for them to spot her bait. They've obvious spotted her, since she stood out from the light greenery, because they started to circle down lower and lower. Soon, they've came down to her height and landed on the sprouting branches. Taking in a good look of the birds, Anzu could describe them as crows, probably harmful ones with the fresh glimmering blood on their talons. But do crows feed on animals? That she could not answer. Bird analysis was always Isis's specialty, having a bird herself. "Come on... I don't bite." Anzu crowed, stretching her hand outer. The smallest one twisted its neck before coming down to her fingertips and pecking curiously at the crumbs. Taking a tiny piece, it swallowed and cawed, telling the other two that it was safe. They landed cautiously on her shoulders and stared at her with glowing dirty yellow eyes before eating the breadcrumbs greedily. Anzu carefully turned her head to one of their talons. The redness was wet and fowl smelling. It was fresh and dark, which all confirmed her suspicions that it was definitely blood. _But what blood? Was it rat? Possum? No... it smells more like a human's?! _Shock registered in her head. These _birds killed a human? There isn't any living up here; at least I don't think anyone could survive more than five sunsets up here with so little animals and absolutely no water._ "HEY!" Anzu nearly screamed when they bite her tender skin. They furiously turned their heads at her, pecking her body and looking for more crumbs. "I don't have anymore, now scat!" She shook them free and rubbed the red bite marks on her upper arm. Offended, they flew up and off to the top of the mountain. "Stupid birds, I don't know how Isis could handle them at all." Anzu muttered ungratefully at them.  
  
......................  
  
Seto walked down slowly on the loose rocks. He had only found one of the odd looking plants, during the whole day, that Anzu had drawn on the parchment. She had written it's name in fine-hand and wrote down which part of it was needed. Seto had nothing to hold the roots of the 'Hellebore' in, so he used a larger piece of leave that was on the dirt ground and wrapped it. Now he was heading back down the steep trail to the splitting flat, or the rendezvous point like he had said. He was alone, which he was very gratefully for, so he could sort out his feelings for an individual, a very special individual. She had changed him, not a whole lot, but enough for other people to see him in a different light. He had turned, 'softer', which might be for the better or the worse. But it was a change that had a great effect on Anzu and him. "How the hell did it happen anyways?" Seto mumbled, nearly tripping on a dead root sticking out from underneath the pile of gravel. "HEY! SET—KAIBA! Down here!" Lifting up his head, the boy saw the girl waving one of her arms as a signal.  
  
Anzu had waited impatiently for her traveling mate for nearly an hour. She had found the last plant, the mountain laurel, but it was down in the Nakihaha(Dead Mother) valley, one of the two forbidden valleys that the Wilderness had avoided at all cost. She shivered when the memory came to her. It was darker than the forest at night, even though it's just sunset. The ground was covered in black dirt, remains of rotting skeletons, finger-sized earthworms and pools of blood. The atmosphere was thick with glassy silver fog and the sky wasn't normal, it was the color of human blood mingled with ashes. No sun or moon could force the clouds away. "About time." Anzu remarked. "Did you find anything?" She inquired when Seto was close by her. "One." He handed her the leaf and Anzu checked it before whisking it away into her pocket. "You?" Seto asked, looking down at her. "Same here. I did find the last one, but err... you see, it's in this valley... I'm restricted from it." She explained. "Scared?" He said, narrowing his eyes. Seto was slightly suspicious. Usually, this girl would go at any lengths to do anything and now she's saying that she's restricted from a valley?  
  
"Look, I'll go with you, but trust me. That place is off limits for us Wilderness. Mages can try to enter, but they won't last very long. And I'm not one of those skilled in magic." Anzu said desperately, trying to get him to go with her. "..." He just looked at her, un-wavered by her excuse. The corners of her azure eyes hardened when she received no response. "Fine, I'll go myself and die in front of your face." She spat out and marched down her trail once more. _I hate him. I hate hate hate hate him! Stupid Kaiba. Why the heck does he always change masks when I needed comfort and when I don't?! Why can't we just forget this damn war and go back our separate ways, forgetting that we met again! I've gotten over him for the past ten years haven't I?_ Angrily, Anzu swatted, or killed, the fly that landed on her wrist for dinner. Slowly, a shadow crept nearer and nearer. "ARRGGHHHH!!!!!" Seto's ears perked and immediately ran down the trail that Anzu went.  
  
AN: Yatta! Almost done! Five or seven more to go and a sequel too! Poor Kohaku-chan! I wished I didn't have to kill her, but she died with honor and Bakura! he wasn't really my favorite guy... in this story, even though he and Anzu are the second favorite couple on my list! But review and review! Last thing! MUST READ!!! I'm putting this on HOLD! IT'S GONNA BE FROZEN FOR THE TIME BEING! UNTIL I SORT MYSELF OUT FOR FMSK! OKAY???? SORRY BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT I'LL UPDATE WITH THREE CHAPTERS WHEN I'M FINISH WITH FMSK!!!!!!! Thanks!  
  
HieilovesBotan: yuppie! Past is somewhat a main factor in their relationship; in any case that's what I think... comfort... sighs I never get any kind of comfort... only trouble since I'm such a 'bad girl' in the family... hehe Atem's kingdom is invaded by the 'council' or more importantly by five people and poor Otogi is doing the dirty work. Could you guess who are the people of the Elders/Council? Give ya a hint if you've seen the dubbed version in America, they're supposed to be dead but were turned into data!  
  
poptart: I had my reasons... after all, Bakura did um... try coughseducingcough her, so er... I guess he does like her in a way. Besides, they're the second favorite couples on my list! Hehe. Like you said, it did bring the two brunettes closer, which I'm trying to aim from the rocky start that they had. And thanks for loving this story!  
  
Flame Swordsman: yeah, I had inspiration from this cute cartoon, Redwall by Brian Jacques or something like that... I watch it everyday, at least I try to watch it every day... and 'lot of plot' I'm not really sure what you meant. Do you mean that this storyline skews in many directions that it makes it hard to read? My 7th English teach says that a lot to me when I write essays... hehe... Jou is unconscious, but don't worry, Mai's there to take care of him! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

**Quick AN:** wow, I'm surprised that I even remembered about this fic! But worry naught, I'm planning on finishing this before the end of the year! Happy! I most definitely am. Though, I'm cutting myself some slack and decided to make this a 12 chaptered fic opposed to whatever number of chapters I had originally planned it to be. Sorry if I disappointed most of you! I've started on **In Waiting, The Lady**'s plot of the first two chapters! So they'll be up right after I finished my Rurouni Kenshin fic!

And thanks again for all those who were patient for this chapter. I'm glad that you're still with me!

* * *

Warriors At Heart, 

Chapter Eight,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Honda and Shizuka were outside of the tent, just finished feeding the concoctions to Isis and Jounouchi. Mai was still inside checking on the movement of the poison. Atem, closely followed by Yuugi, walked up to the whispering companions and inquired of Isis and Jou's recovery. Shizuka's mind was in turmoil from her own inspections of those two. 

"They aren't fairing as well as Healer and I had thought. The poison is drawing closer to their vital organs. And if Huntress does not return within four days with the herbs, I'm afraid that their chances of recovery will be…" the mage paused, unable to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Will be what!" Atem demanded of her, his face ghastly. He was dreading the answer, but would like to hear it nonetheless.

"Will be slim." The redhead choked out, hiding her hopeless face underneath her hood. As soon as her words came out, Mai exited the tent with a grim expression and slight perspiration on her temples.

"I've heard your explanation Mage. And yes, the words are true, your Majesty. But there is a way that might keep the poison at where they are now. However, the operation requires much concentration and no disturbance at all. Should on movement be made, the process would only speed up the venom's travel." The Healer confirmed to the mini party.

"Then do what you must to keep the poison at bay. I shall order for a quiet day whenever you are ready, Healer." Atem said, hoping that nothing would happening during the process.

Two lives were on the line and death was not an option.

* * *

Seto arrived at the scene of Anzu fending herself from, what it seemed to be an army of walking skeletons. Their rotten foul scent reached his nostrils. The skin on the bones was pale with purple and black blotches. A sicken crack could be heard from the fallen corpse as Anzu made a clean sweep horizontally in front of her. Soon, they came after Seto, forcing him to draw his sword and attack them. 

After Anzu brought thirty more zombies down, Anzu noticed that the number had decrease dramatically. Turning her head to steal a quick glance behind her, she saw that Seto had came to help with the fight.

"Welcome to the party Kaiba. how do you like your skele-supper to be served? Crushed or diced?" Anzu started conversationally, slashing in an "X" formation on the upcoming group of bones.

"Keh." Seto snorted, idly slicing at any nearby skeleton.

"When do you think they'll stop coming to get themselves killed again?" the Huntress asked, backing up at the sudden crowd of bony enemies. The general also took a few steps back, standing back to back with Anzu.

"Don't know." More bones were heard cracking.

"Think they'll go if I say that the devil asked them to dinner?" the brunette said, connecting her foot with one of the jaws, creating a domino chain.

"I'd doubt that they're hungry." Seto said dryly, knocking out another with his left fist, but cringed inwardly when he felt the gross bones.

"Thanks for coming… to help." Anzu said, after a while of beating up piles of bones.

"Wasn't intending to." Seto replied, smirking.

"Sure…" the woman drawled, whacking some other skeletons next to her with her sheath.

No soon had their short conversation ended, so did the flow of the skeletal army, leaving the duo dumbfounded.

_What!_ They both thought simultaneously.

"Er, let's get the plant and leave this place…. After all, I'm not supposed to be here." Anzu said, recovering from what just occurred. All Seto did was nod and stepped over the broken bones scattered all over the dead valley.

Carefully, the brunette took a dagger and swiped off the top of the plant's stem and head. Then, reaching into her sac, she took out rag and wrapped the plant with it.

"Done." She strode next to Seto and both headed to the rim of the basin. Before even nearing the top, Seto noticed that he was standing alone, and Anzu was further back.

"Get a move on Mazaki!" he snapped at her with impatience. The quicker that they got out of this place, the sooner the contract would be signed and he could return home to Mokuba.

"Shut up." Her tone left no room for argument. Clearly there was something wrong, but what could it be? _Was it magic…? Dark magic, a witch?_ Anzu's face crinkled into a frown. _Only one that lived around here was… she, but didn't she die three years ago?_

"Hey, Apricots, if you're not going then I'm leaving right now." Seto said, not catching his slip of words. Steadily, he walked up to the downward slide. Anzu had snapped out of the trance and shouted a bit too late. "No! Stop!"

The brunet general already walked forward into the outside.

First, there was a small tingling sensation coursing through is fingers then throughout his whole body. Soon, his bones felt as if they were on fire. Seto fell to his knees, clutching the loose dirt with his hands. Anzu ran up to him, sensing a bluish-white force field around him. Crouching over him, she saw that Seto was nearly writhing in pain.

Grasping him by the shoulders, she shook him but received a jolt into her own body in response. Pulling away, she looked at her burnt fingers.

As the white blinding pain started to dissipate, Seto panted heavily. "Are you in pain?" a voice echoed.

Both of them turned their head to the source of the voice, unable to spot the person who spoke. "Up here." The voice said wryly.

Just hearing that voice, Anzu's suspicions were confirmed. "Rika…" she clenched out, not to fondly.

The addressee gave the Huntress a hard smirk. "Hello, Anzu-chan. It was so nice of you to drop by with a fine specimen of the Raised. He would make a wonderful statue in my cozy home."

Seto's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Thank again, you old hag. You'll be dead once my sword runs through your heart."

The only response Rika gave was a shrill, mocking laugh. Anzu glared at her. "I thought that you were supposed to be dead, Rika."

"If I did, then I wouldn't have the pleasure to fight along side you, against those _filthy_ pure-blood royalties." Rika said with a fake pout. "Anyways, I needed another skill, so I might as well take his. Since the anniversary is near, or have you forgotten, dear Anzu?"

"You have no right o participate. You've disgraced our ancestral blood with by practicing witchcraft." The Huntress sneered. Sparks flew in her azure eyes. "Now let us out before you meet your end here and now!"

"Tsk. Tsk. How rude." Rika clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "I'll let you leave on one condition."

"What?"

"In the morning, one of you leave and one of you stay." The witch said mockingly.

* * *

"Shouldn't they be back now!" Mai paced around the tent impatiently. "They've been gone for nearly over two days!" 

"Mai, you shouldn't worry. They'll be back soon! Maybe they're just distracted you know." Shizuka said, almost reassuringly had her nervousness not betrayed her.

"Even if the operation does happen to end well, I'm not sure how long the effect would hold out. The herbs are essential to healing them." the Healer explained. "And Isis being a psychic, is easily endangered by the poison."

"What of the man, the Raised?"

"He… is unimportant." Mai answered hesitantly.

"You… like him, don't you? He… I think I like him too, but just in a different way. He seemed so… familiar to me. But I couldn't place it where. Like my memory of him was wiped out from my mind." The redhead said, cupping her forehead from stress.

"It just… seemed to be so ironic. We were enemies at first, hating each other with every fiber in our bodies. And after nearly fifteen years of war, we are working together. Now here we are, going heads over heels for one of these guys." the blond said with a sadistic smile, eyes dimmed.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Yuugi entered the tent. Shizuka immediately drew her hood over her head. "Atem has given an order for all silence tomorrow evening. Hopefully then, you are able to perform the operation."

"Of course, your highness. However, I would like to bring them to a cave nearby the lake to perform the operation. Mage here will assist me and there are to be absolutely no disturbance. If anyone does interfere, all will go wrong. And thank you for telling us Prince Yuugi." Mai bowed in respect and Shizuka copied her actions, and then Yuugi left them.

The night was silent and the next day was arriving soon, almost dreadfully.

**

* * *

AN:** Review. And the next two chapters will be out by the end of the second week of September if schoolwork doesn't get in the way. **Crystal Koneko**: Lol, they scare me too. 0.0 

**LadieAnimeFreak:** Yup yup, they are the consul. And hope that you'll have a great time being a baddie… I know I do. –smirks-

**Poptart:** o.0 you seem excited that Bakura's finally dead. I'm somewhat saddened though… I thought that he's quite a hunk. Ahaha.

**Flame Swordswoman:** Thanks, but sometimes, too many ideas are a burden cuz they come at the most strangest times. –sweatdrops- And I'm so sorry about my error in the previous chapter. –winces-

**TeaTwin:** thank you.

**Ma-au:** Lol, seems that everyone's celebrating Bakura's death. But I loved him nonetheless, so I'll hold a personal funeral for him. –mourns mourns-. And most definitely one for Kohaku…

**Nightbringer3000:** AU equals Alternate Universe.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Warriors At Heart, 

Chapter Nine,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Night fell over the Nakihaha Valley. The silvery moon was overhead, casting ghostly shadows among the rocks and dirt. The bones remained on the ground, which caused every step to make a crunchy noise. Anzu and Seto had set up camp at the base of the valley, a small crackling fire in front of them. 

Somehow, an unfortunate, small, wild bird had wandered its way into the dead piece of land, thus was now being roasted above the fire to feed the two. Rika was sitting off a little ways from them, checking on them every now and then.

Silence fell over the two childhood friends as they watched the bird cook. A bundle of twigs and a few flint stones sat next to Seto, who speared his sword into the ground. His dark azure eyes were starring into the reddish-orange fire, deep in thought. Anzu seemed to be in the same trance as he, her brows drawn together and a frown etched her lovely features.

Seto tossed in a few more twigs to heighten the fire, eyes far off in a distance.

_If I stayed, then what of Mokuba? He's still not of age to properly take over the castle. And will most likely to be overpowered by Atem's consul. They'll rip his powers into shreds before he could even access it. However, it is against a knight's code to leave a lady behind. Then again, I'm speaking of Anzu here. She's hardly a lady, no manners or noble-grace. _Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_Perhaps I could kill that evil wench over there before dawn. Rika I think her name is. Damn witch, no wonder Anzu didn't even want to step foot in here. Probably knew that this old hag reside here. But… if Anzu knew that, why did she want me to come along as well? Did she know that we would be dragged into this predicament and decided to lure me here, then leave me in the morning with this… Witch?_

He raised a skeptical brow, now looking down at the dirt. Did she despise him that much, even after all these years? Surely, if he still remembered, she could hold no grudge longer than a single day. Guilt weighed almost next to nothing as he recollected what had happened to her mother.

True. He had stood there, behind Gozabourou as the man drove his bloody sword straight through Anzu's mother. He was stunned, and ashamed that he was raised in a family who would kill someone without as much as a second thought. The brutal and ruthless method to put someone through life-long misery did not suit his style back then. No, he would have talked it through, rather than using such lowly ways. But now…

Things have changed. He was cunning, cold and _ruthless_. He supposed that he picked up the nasty habit from his late stepfather himself, but it could not have been helped. What has been done is done. And nothing could have changed that fact.

But the question still remained…

Which one of them would be staying? Which one of them _should_ be staying?

_Well, I have a family to get back to. Especially with Isis in that condition, I can't just sit here and do nothing about it. Mai and Shizuka needs me should anything… happen to her. But… Seto has a nation to go back to. He has… his little brother and his fellow soldiers. Maybe… if his family will take in the others. He can go back to their camp on foot and save Isis and the other Raised. King Atem will, with no doubt, take in Isis. It is just so obvious with the way that he looks at her…_

_And if Isis goes, then she'll try and sway the king, asking him to bring Mai and Shizuka with her to the Raised land. As much as I hate to think this way, it is the next best option that I have._

_It would also be for the best if I stay here. Rika could never harm me. She knows that I'm stronger than her, physically and mentally. If Seto stayed, ugh, he'll probably be dissected and fleshless after spending half a day with Rika. Good Heaven, just what does she make with bones and flesh? Love potions?_ Anzu snorted at the thought, then checked on their dinner. Nodding at the darkening outside, she took it off from the fire and started to cut out a nice large portion of the left thigh.

Seto had snapped from his thoughts when he heard her grunt. Then he peered at her, watching as she confidently hacked off the bird's well-cooked leg. And unexpectedly, Anzu shoved it in front of his face, causing him to lean a few inches back. "Here."

"Hn." He took the meat, but his touch lingered the slightest. A small spark jolted through their systems, making Anzu pull her hand back quickly and resumed her task at slicing up the bird.

"So…" she started hesitantly, blowing at her dinner and looking rather timidly at Seto. "I guess this will be our last meal… huh?"

"Hm…" Seto grunted, chewing.

Her sky-blue eyes looked at him expectantly. Then, after long moments of pregnant silence, the Huntress huffed indignantly. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

The general glared at her. "What do you expect me to say? 'Oh, yes, I hope that one of us would get out alive this time'!"

"Something nice would be a great change!" the brunette snapped. "After all, I'm staying and you'll be going back to your family!"

That caught Seto off guard. She was planning on staying? On what grounds? They haven't even discussed this thoroughly and she decided to act rashly by saying that she'll stay!

"Who said you're staying!" he said coldly.

"I said it and that's the end of discussion. I'm not needed. Once you return, my Leader will sign the damned treaty and most likely return to a peaceful lifestyle. _Or get married off by King Atem…,_" Aznu muttered the last part in Old Language.

"So you're assuming the future… hm, you ARE pathetic, Mazaki, just like the time I said it at the hill. If you were to remain here, never to return to your 'family', what do you think the consequences are? They will mourn, and most likely _not_ live peacefully, but break out into mad rage and coming after my ass for not bringing you back. Then, they'll most likely die off like the rest of your tribe. What then, Anzu? Everyone will be dead and it will be your fault." Seto sneered, putting aside his dinner.

"You… I'm only doing this for your own good, so who are you to tell me what to do!" the Huntress bit back, narrowing her eyes. "It is not as if you care what ever happened to my family. You, Raised, will be _celebrating_ over our defeat and your glorious _victory_. That's all you damned nobles think about, victory and glory. And my family will understand my decision. We, unlike you, are tightly-knit."

"I'm only doing this for your own good, Anzu!" he snarled, letting his temper get the best of him.

Shocked, she dropped her meal onto the ground and just stared at him. After a short moment, her facial expression dropped, back into a more understanding and accepting one. "Oh… so you do care. Why? Is it another _order_ from your King? To watch over me?" she bitterly murmured.

Nearly sighing exasperatedly, Seto turned his head to face the darkness of the valley, where the sun had set. She had him there.

Just what was making him so… worried for her?

"You seem to know that hag over there very well. Planning of leaving me here with her then, are you?"

* * *

In the dark, Rika chuckled lowly, knowing that the two had forgotten her presence. So… Anzu and this Raised had a relationship… how… interesting… 

_Interesting, indeed..._

* * *

Flecks of yellow and orange could be seen over the top of the tall green trees. A few crows took flight, leaving their nests for a morning meal on the ground. 

Down in the campsite, all was quite, but a couple of soldiers and laborers were up and ready for the new day.

However, there was a small group of foot travelers heading uphill, deep within the forest. Two females walked ahead of the group, followed by a floating sphere carrying two people within. Another two men came after them.

Mai, dressed in a knee-length lavender skirt and a purple cloak, carried a black bag at her side, occasionally glancing back at the other two troopers, Honda and Prince Yuugi. Shizuka was at her side, concentrating deeply on her magical sphere where Jounouchi and Isis were encased.

They were heading upland, closer to the Southern Mountains where a large and long river ran through. Mai looked up into the sky and noticed that the sun was nearly up. Turning to the group, she said, "We need to pick up our pace the slightest. All preparations should be done before noon."

"But it's barely dawn!" Honda protested. Damn it, why does his armor have to be so heavy?

"And it'll take over two hours to prepare all that is necessary!" the blond doctor snapped. "Come Mage, if they wish to lag, then they can do as they wish."

Nodding, Shizuka hurried a few steps, quickly trailing Mai and leaving the two men behind.

They headed further up the river, until they neared the crashing waterfall. A small mountain of rocks built into a twisted stairway, leading them upwards to the land of the mountains. Slowly the climbed and as the way wound closer to the rushing water, then, they disappeared behind the water, leaving a bewildered Honda and Yuugi.

"Where did they go?" Yuugi asked, peering around the area.

Just then, a small hooded-head popped out from behind the curtain of water. "Over here, Prince Yuugi!"

Blinking a bit, Yuugi climbed up the rocks carefully with Honda at his tail. When they reached the pouring water, there was a gap big enough to fit two people, which led into a deep cave behind the waterfall. Stepping in quickly to avoid getting wet, the tri-hair colored prince adjusted his eyes to the darkness.

Mai was taking out what seemed to be candles and placing them all over the cave, forming a large circle. Shizuka still kept the two poisoned victims afloat near the end of the grotto, but she was drawing a weird symbol within the circle of candles on the dirt ground with dark charcoal.

Honda walked closer to inspect the emblem as the Healer took over the job of finishing it and the Mage was sent to light the candles. Soon, all preparations were done. The white candles were glowing with a eerie blue light, making the double-crossed star-formation ghostly. Then, Isis and Jounouchi suddenly appeared in the center of the ring, lying down on their backs with their hands at their sides.

"Prince Yuugi, perhaps now would be a good time for you to leave. I cannot have the slightest movement or noise once I start. And there will be no rests. Therefore, I cannot risk it with you here, despite your worries and fears. Please, heed my words." Mai said cautiously, taking out a rolled up piece of cloth from her bag.

"But…" Yuugi started, stepping forward to reason with the blond female.

"No… protection will not be needed either Prince. I will form a protection barrier around us, so nothing will penetrate it. Please, rest your worries and pray for the best. Should King Atem arrive, tell him that… they will be alright as long as he has faith in their will and in Healer's capable abilities." Shizuka told him softly, giving him a small visible smile.

Sighing in defeat, Yuugi nodded. "Okay. But do not wear yourselves out. It would not be wise to do so."

His general placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "No worries man, they'll be fine. Trust them."

The Raised Prince nodded once more and treaded out to the forest path with General Honda. After they left, Mai and Shizuka looked at each other. Emeralds met with dark lavender. An understanding passed through them. "Yes… trust."

* * *

It was about two hours after sunrise. The long shadows were dragged from the mountains and down to the valley, creating jagged figures on the soil. The campfire had gone out during the middle of the night, the wood cooled off from the nightly breeze. Anzu and Seto were still asleep, undisturbed by the dim sunlight. Their clothing were torn the slightest, but Anzu's looked most ragged. Her cloak was missing, her shirt was still in tact thankfully, her pants were ripped up to her knees, and her hair was wild. Seto looked much more decent. His pants were still in good shape, his shirt was missing a sleeve, his cloak was slightly shredded and his hair was rumpled as well. 

The brown-headed huntress laid half curled on the dirt ground, her bare legs drawn closer to her torso which was twisted to the side so that she could comfortably nestle her head into her arms on the wood log she had used to sit on earlier. A dark blue cloak covered most of her figure, missing the feet and most of her arms. Her sword was right next to her, the brown bag tied to the hilt.

The general was sitting up, with one knee up and the other foot in front of him. His had his right elbow on his propped knee, resting his head there. His other hand was holding onto the sword lain on his lap, slanted. His fingers twitched occasionally and his grip on the weapon lessened every now and then. His nature was always to be alert, be he sleeping or awake.

Rika was resting on her back, body facing the sky with her arms crossed underneath her head. Her cloaked was fanned out beneath her and her lavender hair was braided over her left shoulder. A silver coil with two sharp heads was placed in the center of her abdomen.

Then was an eagle's cry far off in a distance. Rika's deep plum eyes opened the slightest, a smirk drawn on the corners of her mouth. It was time to put her plan into action.

* * *

Honda and Yuugi waited outside of the waterfall cave, half the time pacing around the riverbank. The blue candle lights were making that certain spot of water glow, eerily. Yuugi chewed on his lip worriedly. What if something horrible should occur during the 'operation'? What if they weren't operating at all! Then they would've been fooled. 

Looking up at the waters then to the cave, Yuugi's violet eyes widened in surprise. "Honda, the lights, they're out."

As Honda's head snapped up to peer at the cave in the light provided by the setting sun,

Night crept up on the Raised campsite. Atem and Honda were quietly discussing some matters about the camp. Yuugi stood outside of the tent where Isis and Jounouchi were resting up, since it was his turn for guard duty. Mai and Shizuka were in the next tent, also resting from their exhausting day. They had gone through the day with barely any food, so the Cook was cooking some veal and soup for their dinner.

Every now and then, Mai would get up from her seat and walk over to the other tent to check on the two. Atem would also visit them, but only when he wasn't swamped with many reports.

Soon, Yuugi, Honda, Shizuka and Mai had gathered around a small fire, hoping to warm up from the chilly summer night. That was when they heard rustling from the nearby trees and bushes.

Alert, Honda and Yuugi stood in front of the women, much to Mai's distaste, with their swords out and ready to fend off any beasts. However, the last thing they expected were the two who were sent out to retrieve the medicine.

"Kaiba!" Yuugi exclaimed, putting his blade back into its sheath. Honda merely inclined his head to greet Seto.

Both of them were dirty, scrapped on all places and looked somewhat exhausted, like they just finished a mud war then ran down a hill. But that didn't stop a smile from blossoming on Anzu's face.

"Prince Yuugi." Seto addressed, giving a small bow.

"Huntress!" Shizuka cried in delight, tears brimming. Mai had on a rather large smile on her face, with a happy twinkle in her violet eyes.

Anzu, waving and smiling a bit, said, "Hey guys. We're back! Here are the herbs that you needed Healer." She held out the brown pouch toward the blond female. "I hope that it's enough for the both of them."

Shizuka ran up to hug Anzu, whispering in her ear as she did so. "I'm glad you're back safely. Isis and the Raised are safe now too!"

"I'm glad… as well…" the brunette returned the embrace tightly.

Seto watched them out of the corner of his eyes, a small quirk pulling at his mouth. Atem then came out to greet them.

All's well, ends well.

**

* * *

AN:** Thanks for reading, now only one more chapter to go! Yay! Review and tell me what you think would happen in the end! (Not that I'll tell you of course. Bwha!) 

**Twilight eyes 8120:** thank you! And I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yes, it takes a couple of hours to read it, since all the words are clumped together –sweatdrops- I think I'll re-edit all the chapters and see if I can make it easier for everyone. Ah, the war, that will come much later in the sequel. And the fun's just beginning! So don't worry, once this dies down… another twister's heading your way!

**Poptart:** Thanks! I'm glad that you're back too!

**Mintt:** Oh, woe is me! How cruel thy heart is. Especially to Kohaku! T.T But thank you anyways!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! that I don't own.

* * *

Warriors At Heart,

Chapter Ten,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"You will have to keep applying this until the blood is cleansed and the wound is fully closed. It also has scar healing properties," Mai, the Healer, said as she tided the small work station. She set a little brown pouch next to his bedside. "You will only need two pinches full of the mixed herbs, crushed into a fine powder and add ten drops of boiling water. It will be a clear colored paste."

Jounouchi was sitting up in his bed with his wounds dressed. He grimaced at the thought of continuous treatment. "I don't need any more of the medicine. I'm all healed now, aren't I?"

"It is your funeral, not mine. I am merely giving you the medicine. Whether you decide to use it is not my problem," Mai said scathingly. On the night that Anzu and Seto returned from their herb hunt, she had gone a whole night without sleep in order to extract the poison from his system and Isis' and then monitored their conditions until they came into consciousness. From then on, it has nearly been a week since she treated them back to health. Needless to say, having stayed up for many nights without filling her stomach for most of the time, made the blonde woman extremely irritable. She also dearly missed her home in the forest. Being out in the open surrounded by so many men was uncomfortable to her since she was raised by women.

"Whoa, I meant no offense," Jou said, arms rose in a surrendering manner. "Just sayin' that I don't really like usin' that kinda stuff, you know? It ain't what I'm used t'seein' back home. And it's sorta creepy that you are helpin' us out. 'Specially after all the things we did."

Her shoulders tensed. Her voice dropped down to a mere whisper but it was laced with steel. "This is why you Raised are so ignorant. What I did was not only for our Leader, but also for you so that you can live to see another day. And yet, not a single word of gratitude."

Just as she turned to leave the tent, Jou couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at the insinuation of his words, so he reached out and gently grabbed onto her wrist. Mai's head snapped immediately over her shoulder and pierced him with a deadly stare. "Unhand me."

"Look… I… I'm sorry. That didn't come out like I want it," he scratched the back of his neck and looked away to the side as he released her arm. "Thank you. For saving my life. I owe ya one."

Sniffing, she pointed her nose in the air. "Then find a way to repay your debt."

The general could only stare at the woman dumbly as she left his tent.

* * *

"I will be taking my leave, Your Majesty. I thank you for your kindness," Otogi said with a deep bow to Atem, who was seated behind his table of maps, quills and other little things. Yuugi was standing behind his brother, looking on the situation with quizzical eyes. The letter that the Council handed to them clearly stated that Otogi will be staying for much longer. However, he announced his departure from the camp earlier this morning after Atem informed the camp that they will be returning home within the week as Isis was now awake and the discussion for a peace treaty would resume.

Seto and Honda were stationed at the side. Seto was staring absentmindedly into space, at ease with the fact that he no longer had to share his tent with another man. On the other hand, Honda eyed Otogi distrustfully and had his hands clenched behind his back. Even though Otogi stayed for less than his intended duration, seeing the black rat scurrying around all sneakily made Honda's blood boil. There were times when he caught the other man speaking with the soldiers and the cook's daughter, obviously sniffing for information.

Atem, in his military robes, waved a dismissive hand at Otogi's words. "It was my pleasure to have you here with us. Please, bring my greetings to the Circle Council and inform them of my soon return to the kingdom. Have a safe journey, Sir Ryuuji."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. I bid you farewell, King Atem, Prince Yuugi." With a short flourish of his traveling cloak, the dark hair man rose and swept out of the strategic tent.

It didn't take long before Honda felt his irritation peak. He turned to face his king and spoke agitatedly. "Your Majesty, forgive me for being blunt, but why did you let that man go? He was a spy of the Circle Council!"

Atem sighed and rested his hands on his table. "I understand your concern, General, but you must realize that it will seem suspicious if I were the one to detain him. For what reason should I keep him longer than necessary? The Council indubitably will become even more suspicious."

"But you are sending him back with who knows what kind of untrue observations and information! Will that not even make you more of a target of the Council?" Honda said.

"That is what we are here for," Seto suddenly interjected as he glared at Honda. "Nothing shall befall the King and Prince whilst we live. Or do your doubt your ability to protect his Majesty?"

"I dare you to repeat those words, Kaiba!" Honda challenged with a fire in his eyes. "I may not be your superior and I may not be of the same rank, but don't mock my skills as a soldier!"

"Enough!" Yuugi bellowed, much to the surprise of the two generals. Atem was smiling slightly at his younger sibling's sudden outburst and assertiveness. "What is done, is done. We cannot continue to speculate the past. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to!"

Honda backed off from Seto, shoulders obviously dropping in disappointment. He looked to the side and calmed his nerves. He grudgingly said to the two royal members, "I apologize for speaking out of line, your Highnesses."

"I understand your anger, General. But Yuugi speaks the truth," Atem followed up smoothly. He stood up from his chair and came from around the table. "Kaiba, I need you to round up the women of the Wilderness. Honda, bring Jounouchi. We will be meeting soon to finalize the peace treaty. I will have no more of this endless slaughter."

The two generals came to attention and bowed. "Yes, your Highness,"

As the soldiers left, Yuugi released a breath. Atem rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You did well just now."

Smilingly weakly, Yuugi managed to make a joke. "You aren't the only one who sat through Father's lectures about being an authority above all." His expression soon became grim. "Do you think that the Wilderness will really agree to the treaty? The terms written on there seem to be more favorable for us than them. And their reluctance to sign is still an issue."

"Regardless, their numbers are dwindling and we can only provide a means which will allow them to continue their lives. At the moment, no matter how unfavorable it may seem, they can only exist for so much longer without our help. They lack the innovations to adapt to the ever changing world." Atem said solemnly as he fingered the scroll tied with a golden ribbon. A wax seal was annealed to the lip of the paper. He had it written, marked and sealed just the night before.

"An ultimatum then? To live with the new world or die with the old?" Yuugi murmured, saddened by that thought. Even though it was a upsetting thought, he knew that Atem spoke the truth.

The only thing is, which would the Wilderness choose?

* * *

Shizuka watched as Anzu staked a thick slab of wood into the ground and rearranged a few smooth stones around it. The soil was freshly packed but underneath it was not flesh and bones, only a bead-weaved necklace, a rough jeweled orb and a carefully tied bunch of marigolds that grew natively at the edge of the forest lay beneath.

A large panther sat up in the trees above them, watching the scene unfold. It purred sadly, knowing that its canine companion was longer with them.

The young Mage grew worried as the Huntress remained kneeling on the ground even after the proper burial ceremony ended. The red head murmured softly, "Huntress?"

With her dark head still bowed, Shizuka couldn't really see what was going through Anzu's mind until she saw the slight tremor steady grow into shaking sobs. Startled, Shizuka immediately dropped to her own knees next to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Anzu, please don't cry!"

Anzu turned and leaned her forehead against the younger woman's shoulder. She let out a wail of the despair that was held back for much too long. After returning to the camp and ensuring that Isis was working her way to a healthy recovery, she spent days and nights retracing her steps and scouring the locations underneath the very edge that Kohaku fell over. She found only signs of struggle, as if the battle continued even after Bakura and Kohaku fell from unimaginable heights. Disturbed soil, snapped boughs, puddles of dried blood, scattered leaves and trails of a carcass being dragged. That only led her to further believe that one of them survived but the likeliness of it being Kohaku was grim. The depth and width of the drag marks were fairly light and small, telling her that it was probably her wolf companion who was slain during the battle.

But that also meant that Bakura was still alive and out there, waiting to strike again, whenever that might be.

"Shizuka, she's gone! She is never coming back!" Anzu cried with sobs in each breath. The loss of her familiar was a hole in her heart, right next to the one that the loss of her mother caused. "W-What do I d-d-do now?"

The Mage gently caressed the usually strong-willed woman's brown mane. "We move on knowing that Kohaku will always be with you in spirit. She might not be with you physically, but her presence will always be felt and protecting you. Soon, she'll come back to you."

"I just let her go. I c-couln't d-do anything. I just w-watched her fall. J-just to pro-protect me," the Huntress moaned. "And n-now, I c-c-can't even gi-give her a p-proper bu-burial!"

Shizuka shushed her friend. "You have done everything for her and she has done everything for you. You cannot say that you regret her protecting you, do you? She is probably happier to know that you are alive and mourning for a friend like her. It is our fear to be forgotten the moment we cease to exist. And she knows that she will never be one of them. Because she has you."

The panther Setsubun dropped down from the trees and silently slipped over to the two embraced women. It placed its head on Anzu's lap and stared up at the woman with sad eyes. However, it suddenly lifted its head and turned it to stare deeply into the woods. He placed a paw first on his kindred Mage then on the mourning Huntress. They both diverted their gaze in the direction of the panther.

"What is it, Setsubun?" Shizuka inquired as she squinted in the sunlight. There were only trees and sunshine. The large feline did not stop staring though. Instead, he now got to his feet and stood with his full attention. The red head concentrated her eyes and gradually she saw what her familiar saw. She carefully shook Anzu and pointed at the object unfolding in front her eyes.

Anzu wiped her eyes and squinted with tired and puffy eyes into the midst of the forest. Her sky blue eyes widened when she spotted a well-known shape. She breathed with awe, "Kohaku."

Kohaku's soft fur glimmered in the sunlight and her eyes pierced straight at her master's. Her long tail swished from side to side, not truly disturbing the air of serenity around her. She was seated upon a slab of a rock shrouded by earthy green moss. It felt like an eternity that Anzu was staring at the wolf. But just as she stood up, ready to pump her legs and run toward Kohaku, the wolf stood up. Immediately, the Huntress froze in her spot.

Kohaku howled once. Twice. And another time. And then, she turned her tail and trotted into the forest. Her image disintegrated into thin air, leaving behind only sunlight and a paw imprint on the moss.

Anzu closed her eyes and fell to her knees, face tilted to the sky. That was it.

"Goodbye, Kohaku. I love you. Goodbye."

* * *

"Where were you? You weren't supposed to leave the camp without our authorization or accompaniment!" Seto barked the moment he spotted the two other members of the Wilderness returning to the campsite. Shizuka and Anzu were holding hands between them, the air still thick with grief. The panther trotted in front of them and meowed loudly from the unpleasant tone that Seto used.

The general stilled when he saw the large feline and made a disgruntled sound at the back of his throat. "Away with you, beast. I seek your master's presence, not yours."

Shizuka saw the way Setsubun wriggled the digits of her paws and sank into a crouch, preparing to pounce onto the threat before them. "No, please don't, Setsubun! Return to the forest, I will call you when we are done."

The panther gave Shizuka an annoyed look but relented to her wishes. He bore his teeth at Seto before slinking back into the darkness of the forests behind them. The moment his shadow vanished, Seto returned to his questioning. Shizuka silently observed that he was not in the best of moods.

"Again, I demand to know where you two have been! You have delayed our negotiations long enough!" he said through clenched teeth. He had spent a good portion of the afternoon seeking out the two remaining members of the female tribe without direction or awareness. It was well past the hour since Atem had sent him to find them.

"Please, we were only in the forest giving Kohaku a ceremonial burial," Shizuka uttered with her head bowed in apology. She could only see to his chest through the lip of her hood. "We did not mean to inconvenience you, General."

When she peeked at him, he saw that his attention was now mostly focused on Anzu, who remained despondent to the scolding that they were receiving. She guessed that he felt some sympathy but that did not soften his tone.

"Whatever it may be, you should have informed someone. Now come, we are keeping his Highnesses waiting," Seto said curtly as he turned on his heel and headed to the center of the camp.

Silently, the girls followed him. They arrived at the strategic tent where the two other generals, Honda and Jounouchi, were already present. Isis and Mai were also there. King Atem and Prince Yuugi both stood up from their seats the moment the trio entered. A large square table was set up, fully arranged with chairs. King Atem sat at the head of the table and Isis was at his immediate left whereas Yuugi was to his right. The seat next to Yuugi was vacant, followed by Jounouchi and Honda. Mai was placed two seats away from Isis.

Seto bowed and greeted the royal family. "King Atem, Prince Yuugi, I have returned with Huntress and Mage."

"Very good, General Kaiba. Please take your seat," Atem directed in a kingly manner. Seto bowed again and swiftly made his way to the spot between Yuugi and Jounouchi. The king then turned his violet eyes kindly to the women. "Huntress, Mage, please join us."

Nodding, Shizuka squeezed Anzu's hand once more before releasing it. She sat on Mai's right, occupying the last seat at the end of the table. Anzu breathed in deeply before striding confidently to seat herself between Isis and Mai. Now was not the time to mourn, it was time to settle things once and for all between the two groups of people.

* * *

Everyone watched apprehensively as the two leaders—the King of the Raised and the Leader of the Wilderness—wrote their names carefully and crisply onto the parchment. It was nearly dark out and the tent was illuminated by the wick candles placed all around.

For nearly three hours, negotiations went on between the two groups. When Anzu heard of the details regarding the peace treaty, she was furious. And she noticed that Mai was as well. It was easy enough to pick up the underlying message that was written between the lines of black ink.

They were either to give up their rights to the land and travel to the home of the Raised or they will be pushed out of their forest. She knew that they had other intentions to this war—and it was to expand the territory. The population of the Raised was growing rapidly from the increase in medicine and technology. People grew restless of the overpopulating towns and yearned for the frontier. Even though it was easy enough for the Wilderness to relocate and rebuild their home, the thought of giving up their homeland for these foreigners who desired for more than what they need made Anzu sick to the core.

The verbal abuse did not truly start until Seto blunted stated that the Wilderness, sooner or later, will be extinct and that the land will be theirs regardless. It was only a matter of time. Mai was outraged by such a comment and Anzu joined her in their defense. Shizuka and Isis remained quiet throughout this event. Jounouchi, with the intention to pacify the argument, rashly said something that it was better for them to live in the town of the Raised so that they could at least still survive. That only fueled Mai's temper to the point she slammed her fist on the table top, jostling the ink.

In between the fighting, Atem and Isis did not try to prevent them but rather observed their respective parties lay out point after point. It wasn't until Shizuka spoke up in her solemn voice that the argument ceased.

"What if we were given a time limit? We can spend a year in the town of the Raised before we truly make our decision. It will allow us to experience the life of the Raised, to understand their needs and hopefully allow you to understand ours. At the end of the year, we will choose—whether to stay in your homeland or to remove ourselves completely from the forest," she said with her head, though covered, turned to the rest of the people at the table. She saw Isis smile.

"I agree with you, Mage. You are wise beyond your years," the Leader commented. She then turned seriously to the king. "If you may, King Atem, add that clause to the treaty, along with a few other provisions that I wish to enforce, then I believe that we will have successfully negotiated a peace treaty between the Raised and the Wilderness… for the first time in ten years."

King Atem smiled. "Of course, I will do anything in order to ensure your comfort and happiness in this treat-"

"Leader! You cannot be serious!" Mai gasped, shocked by the mere suggestion of living with these men who she viewed as pests. "Please reconsider this before even agreeing to it! We will be practically abandoning our traditions and dignity to be living with them! It is no different than admitting to defeat!"

"The Healer's right, Pyschic. We can't so easily give up our rights to our ancestors' land. We will be nothing but dirt if we were to leave behind the forest!" Anzu protested. "Think of our past leaders and what they would have done! They have fought bitterly for years, protecting our land and died to secure what is rightfully ours! We cannot mistreat their sacrifices so carelessly!"

Jounouchi was about to retort that comment but Yuugi held up his hand and stayed the blond man's words. Yuugi also shook his head and turned his full attention to the group of women in a heated discussion.

Isis' dark blue eyes lowered to the table. "I understand your concerns. It is not my intentions to tarnish our pride or to suggest that our great ancestors fought for nothing. But the valid point stands. We are but four left of what was once a prosperous tribe of the forest. We cannot survive without serious casualties in defending our land, our beloved home. It is, perhaps, the time that we begin to merge ourselves with the changing times. And perhaps, this is the only way that can be done."

"Please," Shizuka pleaded, "Please Huntress, Healer, understand that even though it is not my wish to live with them, I cannot bear to see and lose you, any of you, to battle. We already have lost so much, and to me, the forest is no longer worth the blood we shed to defend it. I would gladly choose to leave and sojourn to another land, one more beautiful and rich than this, but we are not getting any younger. It will be time before Isis undergoes the Rites of Fledge. Traveling will only delay it, and possibly ruin her future."

"Mage…" Isis uttered, touched by the woman's thoughtfulness and sensitivity to the rest of them. It was something that the three older women lacked as they had seen more bloodshed and had more blood on their hands than she did.

Mai clenched her hands into fists, her shoulders shaking with suppressed discontent. Releasing a sigh, she sat back down and turned her head away. "Do as you wish, Leader. But know that I will not be part of this willingly."

The black haired woman nodded in understanding. She looked at Anzu next. "And you, Huntress?"

Anzu looked over to the other woman. Could she bear it? The thought of leaving her homeland to live with the people who had slain her mother? Her people? And soon, her homeland? Did the price of their dignity of the Wilderness really no longer mattered in the equation? And would she truly be happy knowing that she was better off living with the Raised and away from the forest?

"I… I will agree to your words, Leader. But I refuse to with live with the commonfolk of the Raised. We will be sheltered at the edge of the town, approximately three oak trees in length away from the entrance of the town. We will live in solitude and only interact with the Raised when we deem fit. No guards, no surveillance. If this is truly a peace treaty, then I expect that in that one year, we, the daughters of the Wilderness, will live peacefully without any disturbance." Anzu stated firmly.

"Very well, Huntress, I will agree to those terms," King Atem quickly answered. "I shall write these additional provisions onto the peace treaty and we shall seal it. Prince, a quill and my seal, if you please."

The moment Isis lifted the quill from the surface of the paper, they all released a collected sigh of relief. The red waxy seal was carefully stamped on the parchment and it was then rolled up and tied by the gold ribbon. Yuugi took a wooden box from behind him and held it open.

Atem and Isis each held an end of the scroll and together, they set it into the box. Yuugi closed it and locked it before pocketing the key safely into his inner shirt.

It was done.

* * *

**AN:** And~ That's a wrap! This is the END of a story started a long time ago. Things are certainly left hanging, but that's the reason for the sequel! I did tie up some loose ends, just not all of them teehee! I hope this was worth the wait, cliffhanger aside, and that you will stay alert till I post the sequel: **In Waiting, The Lady**. Till then, I bid you adieu.

Thank you so much for my lovely readers and reviewers. Especially since it took me ages to update this! I hope you will follow me into the sequel! Love, love!


End file.
